Blank Page
by J.J. Mathews
Summary: AU: The black ops program that Harry is part of is dismantled when Fudge is forced to step down. Harry Potter, battle -hardened, privy to the dirty secrets of the wizarding world and accustomed to doing everything under the radar, has to deal with his very much normal life and a family he has been told all his life was dead.
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING: IF YOU CLICKED ON THIS STORY FOR THE FIRST TIME BECAUSE IT'S IN THE "HARRY/DAPHNE" CATEGORY BE AWARE THAT THESE CATEGORIES ONLY APPLY FROM CHAPTER 11 AND ONWARDS. DAPHNE DOES NOT APPEAR IN THE 10 PREVIOUS CHAPTERS BUT SHE WILL BECOME MORE AND MORE IMPORTANT AS THE STORY PROGRESSES. ALSO THIS IS A VERY SLOW BURN FRIENDSHIP OPEN TO OTHER POSSIBILITIES. **

**YOU ARE DULY WARNED. **

**Thaks to Alia275 for betaing this sotry and imporving it. **

* * *

**Read This**

Harry looked around, four brick walls covered in some generic wall paper, white ceiling peppered with rectangular cuts to house electrical light proof of the building's muggle past. Light brown tiles covered the floor. Four empty bed frames, two on the left side of the room, two to the right, in the middle a corridor that led to the entrance door.

Under the wood frames Harry could still discern four electrical outlets, yet another mark of muggle presence. Older kids, adults now, Harry guessed, said the building used to be a muggle orphanage but had been abandoned for a while when the ministry bought it through some complicated scheme.

It made sense. The building was in a deserted muggle area so no wizard or witch would stick their noses there, and yet some wizard or witch owned it, whether they were aware of it or not, so it fell under the Statue of Secrecy and thus was protected from muggles. As a result the program and the buildings didn't _exist _either to the MoM or to its muggle counterpart.

It didn't matter anymore. As of today the program didn't exist.

Harry shook his head and walked to his bed, the last bed on the left, right in front of the only window. One small backpack, a wooden box the size of a cigar humidifier and an opened letter rested on top. That was what his life amounted to. He put the box inside the black backpack and slung the backpack over his shoulder. He contemplated leaving the blasted letter behind but it might still hold important information for the future.

He took one last look through the window. There was only green grass for as far as his vision reached. Harry opened the window and took a deep breath, clean ear filled his lungs. The scent of pine tickled his nose, there had to be a forest nearby but it was not visible from that window. Birds sung. That would be the last time he would be able to do that he realized. All because of that blasted letter.

Harry clutched the envelope sporting a tore brown M seal. They all had heard rumours since they had kicked Fudge out of office. The bastard was not even competent at keeping appearances. But Harry had thought that the ministry wouldn't dare closing the program down. It was too valuable.

Ha had been wrong.

The new government under Minister Amelia Bones didn't like the Enhanced Training Program. It was immoral the Wizengamot said. They didn't care about all that program and the people it trained had done to help. They were closing it down, erasing their dirty secret, they didn't want it to pollute their idyllic world.

Politicians were politicians, Harry didn't care about that, but that so many people agreed with them. That stung. After all Harry and his comrades had done for magical Britain, so people could lead their lives however the fuck they saw fit. After all they had given up on for Magical Britain and its citizens.

_The Ministry will beg for the program to be reinstated in a few weeks when Death Eaters go wild, _Harry thought.

It was for the best everyone, the ministry, his handlers, the press, repeated again and again as if that made it true. They deserved a life...Harry liked the life he had now. He closed his hand around the tore envelope again the paper creasing under his grip.

"Potter! Don't lurk around! Hurry up I want to go home!" a ministry official said.

Harry balled his other fist. There was a time his name was a secret. The simple fact of knowing it was considered treason if you didn't have the needed level of clearance. Harry closed the window again and left his room closing the door behind.

He navigated the familiar halls of the 12 to 17 boys dormitories and walked down the stairs to the hall of the building. As he descended the last steps he spied the program Head's office door open. Perhaps he could find a bottle of fire whiskey. they, at least, owed him that

He stepped in the office as empty as the rest of the building, clearer parts of wallpaper where paintings once hung were the only indicator that the office had ever been occupied. Not that it had been much more full the past few weeks. Everything had been burned down the moment Fudge had lost the vote of no confidence and Amelia Bones had stepped in.

Harry went to the side table. Two different glass decanters sat in the reddish wood table. Harry opened the first and sniffed in the vapours coming out. The black thick smell invaded his nose chocking him. It smelled bitter like charcoal, some hints of honey tried to mask the bitterness with little success. Low end. They owed him a lot more for fucking his life

The second decanter gave a more delicate smell, instead of burning his nose it tickled it. It reminded him of toasted nuts and Colombian coffee with a sweet touch. Harry took a small sip. It didn't burn his mouth like low end fire whiskey did, this one was hot on your mouth like a nice mug of tea, then warm on your throat and divine in you intestines. It tasted like honey, and wet wood. This was the one. Harry picked up the bottle and left the room.

Serena Johnson was just stepping down the girls dorm stairs holding a cardboard box. Harry held the bottle up.

"Hey, Johnson, wanna join?"

"Um, look Harry, don't take this the wrong way, but it seems like I actually have a life ahead of me, something I didn't think was possible and I would prefer not to see you or this place again. I just want to have a normal life and do things girls my age would do."

"Normal is overrated."

"No, to me it isn't. Have a good life Harry," she smiled for a moment and hurried away.

It hurt. He couldn't blame Serena he knew how many nights she had cried herself to sleep thinking of the life she had not been allowed to chose, but it hurt. He considered her, all the other guys and girls in the program, his brothers and sisters in arms. They had shared so much. Now they were all thrilled to leave this place. Perhaps what united them was a common situation and task that was no longer there.

Harry stepped outside, the sun blinded him, white spots erupted in his eyes, then turned to black and then, gradually, faded away. He observed the compound where he had grown up, the place he had called home for the last sixteen years. From the nursery, or building one, where he had spent the first five years of his life to building four where they took lessons and building three where he had been living the past four years. He cast one last longing look at the only home he knew and left.

"Now remember Mr. Potter that you are still considered a minor that means no magic outside school and no apparition until you get your license." Madame Umbridge, the senior official the ministry had sent to oversee the program's dismantlement said.

They had had no problem considering him and adult for years because he was of some use for them but now the Wizengamot had decided he was a minor. He had no say, he had never had it, well fuck the ministry and the Wizengamot.

Harry secured his backpack and raised his wand. It took a while, if it was longer than normal Harry didn't know, but the purple Knight Bus appeared in front of him.

"Where to? the conductor said. The letter had provided an address but Harry didn't want to go there today.

"Diagon alley please." Harry gave him the money he asked for an sat on an empty seat. He put the backpack at his feet and extracted the letter. He had read it twice that morning and he still couldn't believe it. His parents, the ones he had been told all his life were dead were alive, what was more he had a younger sister about to enter her fourth year at Hogwarts

That morning when they had handed out the revocation notifications many had cheered, screamed or cried elated. Harry belonged to the group that had stared at the letter stunned. It wasn't that he wasn't happy, but this people were not his parents or sister. He didn't know them. They didn't know him and he was about to wreck their pretty perfect life. It wouldn't be the first time he did that to someone but they usually deserved it.

Harry uncorked the decanter and drank. Since he was a minor now this was probably the last time he would have the chance to do that in at least a year. The bus stopped.

"Godric's Hollow! Godric's Hollow!" The driver said Aided by false bravado and lowered inhibitions thanks to the fire whiskey Harry went to the exit and stepped out. He looked at the address in the letter and started searching for the right number.

He wouldn't have needed the indications he realized, the house was by far the biggest in town. Harry walked through the stone path in the grass to the door. Last chance to turn around and run away. He knocked on the door.

A woman answered the door. "Can I help you?"

If Harry had expected a welcome party, hugs screams and tears included he was had clearly not been debriefed. Maybe the memo got lost. The woman didn't recognized him. He didn't blame her, she was accustomed at seeing him as an engraving in a tombstone.

Harry stood there scrutinizing her. Seeing if looking as those identical green eyes, much more...alive than his, those eyes he had only seen on pictures woke some feelings in him. Nothing. The smell of apple pie wafted from the house through the door and into his nose. She tilted her head waiting for him to speak.

"Honey who is it?" A masculine voice asked from inside. The question was ignored. Harry and the woman looked at each other expectant as two Victorian era gentlemen about to duel each other. How could he explain to this woman something he didn't believe himself. He should turn around and pretend he got the wrong address.

He thrust the creased letter at her and said; "read this."


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to Alia275 for being my beta and improving this story**

* * *

**A Phony Letter Full of Bullshit**

Harry thrust the letter at the woman and said: "Read this."

She was tense. Harry could see the tiny telltales on her hand that told him that she wanted to go for her wand. There was something about people with Harry's training that upset civilians and made alarms go off in trained personnel like her. But she recovered fast; he had to give her that.

She extracted the letter with care and started reading. Her grip on the paper tightened, creasing the page-it was like a drowning person holding a rope. Her breath quickened; her pupils dilated; her freckles became neon sights in her pale face. The woman looked at him, mouth agape, then at the letter and back to him, at his eyes which belonged to her also.

Her eyes were a mirror of her emotions: disbelief, sorrow, pain, hope and then-nothing, a hardened mask Harry knew all too well. Her hand went for her wand-but Harry was faster.

_Big mistake_, he thought, _you never pointed your wand at an Auror._ "Surrender your wand!" she commanded. *

"You first," Harry replied. Distant sounds from another time and place inundated Harry's mind and ears.

Footsteps. Draw by the commotion, the man approached the door.

"Honey what's..." In a moment his wand was out also, raised and ready to attack. His knuckles were white; the man held his hand so tightly. But a too tight grip and his hand would start trembling any moment. "What happened? Lily, who is he?" the man questioned.

"I have no idea, but if I had to take a guess, I would say Death Eater," Lily Potter replied to her husband.

Harry had been insulted plenty of times by instructors, comrades, victims in distress, and Death Eaters, but that fact that his own mother was the worst made him laugh, just once.

"Surrender your wand or I'll have to stun you!" the woman said. _Did that really work with criminals? They told them what was going to happen and still managed to stun them?_ Harry wondered.

"You first," he repeated.

The noise in his head grew louder and mutinous. His whole body screamed, asking him to take down the two threats.

"I'm an Auror protecting a government official, and what you are doing is considered a crime. Now, drop. Your. Wand!"

Harry took a deep breath. The noises stilled. "You first," he said yet again.

Harry caught the slight movement of her wand-she was about to cast. Training imprinted in his brain and ingrained in his body after countless hours of practice kicked in. He jumped at her, trapping her wand arm and using her as a shield against the man's spells. Before the man could react, Harry grabbed his wand and yanked down. The man's tight grip-prone to trembling-did the rest.

The woman pushed him off her, but not with enough force. He butted heads with her, leaving her disoriented. Then, as the man charged at Harry, he stunned them both.

"Oh, God! Mum! Dad!" Harry heard. The girl.

He looked down. The woman had a hole on her chest. He had severed the neck of the man. _Impossible. I just stunned them; nothing else, _Harry told himself. He closed his eyes tight and breathed. When he opened them again, there was still two bodies on the ground, but they were physically unharmed.

When he glanced back at the girl, she had her wand drawn and trained on him. _Good for her_, he thought to himself, _most students didn't know from what end to hold their wands and often mistook certain body parts for their own wands._

"Stop!" the girl ordered.

Ignoring her, Harry walked by her to the kitchen table and sat, putting his wand on the table. Ah, there it was: the delicious apple pie he had been smelling from the door. He helped himself to a piece and took a bite. It seemed Serena had been right: mums did make the best pies.

From his position he observed the girl. Alexandra, the dossier had said her name was. She was checking her parents pulses, her eyes fixed on him and his wand. She breathed, relaxed when she found both of her parents were still alive. But when she tried enervating, she was unsuccessful. Harry was not that stupid. He had used a keyed stunner so that only he could revive them.

The girl shoot a Patronus, no doubt asking for help. Well, now he was impressed that she was at the level a first year trainee would be in his section. Harry finished the pie and licked the fork. The girl turned to him again. Good course of action. Keep the assailant occupied but unarmed, check your fallen fellows, and call for reinforcement. Very good indeed, ineffective against him but still... mommy's doing no doubt.

She approached him and put her wand on his neck, right on the jugular vein. "Why can't I wake them up?" she asked, looking straight at his eyes. So they were at that part; interrogation with a bit a threat and coercion. Well, he would play his part.

He stayed silent.

The wand bit into his neck. "Why. Won't. They. Wake. Up?"

Silence.

"For the last time...!"

The Apparition was soundless, but Harry was trained to notice the disturbances in the magic that charged the air. It was like a sudden brief pressure on your whole body. The girl must have noticed too, because she looked at the door.

Harry caught her wand arm and twisted it behind her back then with his other hand smashed her head on the table. She thrashed against his grip. "Help! Help!"

Sirius Black rushed in, wand at the ready. Harry let go of the girl and raised his hands; it was one thing to attack Aurors, government officials, and civilians that had attacked him first anyway, but one didn't attack the man that oversaw every black ops program in magical Britain.

"Fuck," Sirius said.

"Uncle Sirius!" the girl, Alexandra, said, and ran to hide behind him. Smart girl. "He has hurt mum and dad. They won't wake up and he won't tell me why."

"Stay here," Sirius told Alexandra. He approached the table where Harry sat. "Harry?" He was trying to be professional, but his voice wavered.

"Yes, sir?"

"I'm going to need you to put these on," he said, producing a pair of magic-suppressing zip ties.

Harry knew the procedure. He slipped them on his wrist and tied them with his teeth. "May I ask why, sir? I didn't hurt anybody."

"Like hell you didn't!" the girl interrupted, but Sirius silenced her with a look.

"You can't go around stunning people, Harry." Harry thought the girl's eyes had widened for a moment, but ignored it.

"Why not, sir? The woman Auror raised her wand first; I was disarmed and pulled my wand faster and I sensed an immediate threat to my well being when I fired. It was legal under magical Britain's use of force law."

"Not a woman Auror, Harry your mum..."

"What?!" the girl said.

"Irrelevant," Harry said. Sirius sighed.

"Look, you have to enervate them, ok? Let me talk to them; they won't be happy."

Harry rose wand in hand, and, escorted by Sirius, went to the fallen bodies.

"Sirius I don't think he can d-"

"Enervate." James sprang to life first, then Lily. She rose swiftly and shielded Alexandra, her guard up. James was behind her, prepared to cover fire. But Harry raised his zip-tied hands and Sirius stepped between them.

"Thank Merlin you came, Sirius. This criminal knocked on my door and distracted me with a phony letter full of bullshit then attacked me! We should take him into custody immediately!" Lily said.

"He says you went for your wand first," Sirius said.

"And you believe him?! We were passed out in the floor until a few minutes ago!" James said.

"No, he's right. I went for my wand first, but he was...faster," Lily said, looking at the floor. "Alex, sweetie, are you alright?"

"Scared, but ok. He didn't even pay attention to me. He just went to the table and ate pie. I called Sirius," she said as she hugged the woman. To Harry, she sounded more annoyed than scared.

_As if she could have done something_, he thought.

"Sirius," James said, "this is the letter. I'm sure you'll need it for prosecution."

"I don't handle investigation, Jamie, your wife does, and there won't be any prosecution."

"What? but he...he attacked them!" Alex said.

"Look, they were supposed to send you an owl explaining but clearly, they haven't. That letter-everything it says is nothing but the truth." Lily's wand threatened to fall from her fingers, but she tightened her grip.

"No!" James said.

"What does it say?" Alex asked, but a loud pop distracted them. Harry was up first, wand pointed at the door. His wand tip was the first thing that greeted Albus Dumbledore, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot.

"Sirius, I came as soon as I got your Patronus." Dumbledore took in the scene. "Well, it could had been worse."

"You are too optimistic, Chief Warlock," James said.

"James, Lily, Sirius, perhaps we should move this to another room to have a little privacy," Dumbledore suggested.

"I won't leave him alone with my daughter!" Lily said.

"Calm down Lils; he's on our side," Sirius said.

"Didn't seem like it," she muttered. "I want an Unbreakable Vow that he won't hurt her."

"Lily I don't think that's nece-" Sirius started.

"Well, I do!" Lily snapped.

"Fine, if that will get this over with, I'll do it," Harry said.

"I'll perform it," James said. Harry tensed; the caster was very important in these kind of spells, almost as important as the wording, James Potter was hardly an unbiased party.

"Perhaps it's best if I do it, James," Dumbledore said. They locked eyes for a moment, then James nodded.

Harry and Lily stood facing each other. He extended his right hand first, which Lily clasped. Both held their wands in their left hand. She held it in an awkward way, Harry noted. Right handed, then.

"Do you vow on your life and magic that you will not hurt my daughter?" Lily asked.

"I vow on my life and magic that I will not hurt your daughter today," Harry said. A flame-like line erupted from Dumbledore's wand and encircled both of their wrists. Then it ended, leaving only Harry marked. Lily nodded and the three adults left, leaving Harry alone with the girl.

"A sixteen year-old stunned you? Perhaps I should tell your superiors. They should send you back to Auror training." Harry heard Sirius say.

"Eat my p-" Lily stopped, realizing her daughter was still in the room. "My apple pie, Sirius. It's delicious."

"I bet," he sniped. Lily grabbed Sirius by the shoulder, perhaps with too much force in Harry's opinion.

In the library, Dumbledore, Sirius, and Lily cast several spells on the walls, windows, and doors to ensure that eavesdroppers' efforts would be fruitless. When they were finished, they all sat down; James behind his desk where he normally went over the law proposals he would have to vote on as a member of the Wizengamot. Lily sat by his side, while Albus and Sirius sat facing them.

"So that letter...was it true?" James asked.  
Sirius nodded.

"How? We saw Harry's body. He died at birth!" Lily said. Even now, sixteen years later, her voice trembled when she remembered the still body of her baby boy.

"The details are not clear yet, but it seems that Harry was given the Draught of Living Death," Dumbledore said.

"Why?! Why would anyone do that to a baby?"

"Harry had been selected to be trained for a black ops program," Sirius said.

"Black ops? So you knew!" A chair fell to the ground as James stood.

"No, James, you're like a brother to me. If I had known..."

"We both know that your family's name isn't Black because of their preferences for the dark arts, Padfoot. Your family has run the shadowy business for generations now. Nothing happens without you knowing!"

"Not this one; you have to believe me! Fudge did it personally. It was deep, deep black-ops. No special committee of the Wizengamot to oversee it, no known recruitment agents, no known budget, nothing."

"Then how did Fudge pay for it?" Lily asked.

"Twenty years ago the Minister of Magic asked the Wizengamot to double his salary. Those were other times. The general opinion was that he wanted to settle down, buy a house, have kids. Magical Britain was a rich country, so the Wizengamot, with myself at its head, allowed it. Every minister since then has had the same salary, counting raises."

"And then Skeeter started digging

"Yes my boy, with the war, the Wizengamot audited its budget and tried to cut Fudge salary down. After all, he could live comfortably with only half of it. A little cut meant nothing, but he seemed adamant that that money was being put to good use."

"Skeeter did a fine job. The Minister's salary is of public domain, so she retraced it back to the original raise. She realized a large part of it was never touched by the ministers, and yet their goods didn't match with the fortunes they should have," Sirius said.

"So that nonsensical article at the _Prophet _was true?"

"At that time it was mostly bogus, but she must be well connected, because she got access to witnesses and classified sit-reps. The minister couldn't touch her because of freedom of press and information access and she connected everything; sudden children disappearances, battles won for no reason at the first war against Voldemort, dark wizards that threatened our national interest gone..."

"The program was closed down today. Those involved knew it a week in advance. You should have received a notification."

Silence.

"You know, that letter was also the first time Harry was told you were alive," Sirius said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to Alia275 for being my beta for this fic.**

* * *

**Soldiers Carry out Orders Not question them**

"That letter was the first...so he doesn't know if we're his parents or not? Poor boy," Lily said.

"It's how this works, okay? You tell some poor newlywed girl that she just became a widow. You tell a boyfriend that the love of his life died, some poor mother that her child won't return home. All so they can protect the country and keep us and themselves safe," Sirius said.

"So it was okay? Is that what you are saying?!" James said.

"No! Of course not, Prongs! The adults knew their choices and understood the consequences of what they did. These children didn't have that. All that Harry knows is what's written on that letter and whatever they taught him in training, and that won't help him in a normal life."

"The letter...the letter also said that...that boy had to attend psychological counselling," Lily said.

"Yes. I remember passing that law; I just didn't know..." James said.

"The Ministry wants to make sure they are fit to rejoin society without being a danger to others of themselves," Dumbledore said.

"A danger how? They're children," James said.

"Highly trained children that had seen and done things no child should, Prongs. Those things leave a mark in your mind."

"So he might need treatment?" Lily asked.

"Those sessions are just to make sure they adjust, but if the psychologist finds anything wrong with them, they'll get the treatment they need. The Ministry will pay for it."

"Will he be prosecuted for his actions?" Lily asked.

"Prosecuted? Why?" James asked.

"James...black-ops are...secret for a reason..." Lily said.

"Oh, oh, oh God, then Harry..."

Sirius nodded. "The Wizengamot asked my division to look into it. So far we have not been able to link that group to any crime."

"There are those within the Ministry that want to prosecute them." Dumbledore paused. They all shared a look. They knew who these people were. "But even if Sirius did find something, the Wizengamot is of the opinion that they should get a full pardon since they were manipulated."

"What should we do next?" asked Lily.

"I want a paternity potion to confirm it," James said. Silence met his words. "Look, we owe it to him. If we are not his parents...we can't let the boy believe that. They fooled him once."

"Very well then, I'll go ahead and make sure that Saint Mungo's has the potion," Dumbledore said.

"Why now?"

"Why wait, Lily? The sooner the better."

Alexandra eyed the boy in front of her. Was he really her brother? They had not said anything about her dad, only about her mom. Did that mean she had had a kid before meeting her father? No, if he was Harry, then he was her older brother and they shared both parents.

Her gaze tore him apart. There was a bit of her dad in his face, although his cheeks were more like her mother's, and his nose too. The little hair that had started growing on his head after an aggressive haircut was similar to her father's. It was darker, but there was no denying it.

He had her mom's eyes, it was evident. Yet her mother's were like the flames beneath a shimmering potion, and his were...cold...and hard, like emerald stones before polishing. Could it be that he was her brother? But maybe those similar facial features were all just a coincidence.

She eyed the letter, which her parents had left, forgotten on the floor by the door. She had to know.

She glanced at Harry in her peripheral vision. He seemed more interested in the apple pie than her, but she had to be careful. He had flipped in a second before. She hurried to the door and grabbed the letter. Her heart pounded in her chest; adrenaline invaded her blood. She spun around, expecting Harry to snatch the letter from her but when she jumped back, no one was there. Harry was still enjoying his piece of pie.

A note slipped from her grip, but she recovered it midflight to the floor.

_You are expected to empty your bunk and allotted closet space before 1100_, she read. Her mom had taught how to read time the way Aurors wrote, so she knew it meant 11:00. However, she had no idea if it meant AM or PM.

"Charming," Alexandra said to herself and let the note fall onto the table. Harry didn't even notice it.

The second page had much more text and was signed at the end by the Minister of Magic, Amelia Bones.

_Mr. Potter,_

_It is with the deepest regret that I must inform you that you have been a victim of the vilest of scandal the Wizengamot and the Ministry of Magic has ever known. Although certain things have not yet been clarified, rest assured, my administration will stop at nothing to bring those responsible to justice._

_It is unfortunately my duty to also inform you that you were kidnapped and declared dead when you were mere hours old. You were then placed in a black operation program. Neither the Wizengamot nor other relevant ministry structure controlled this program or had knowledge of it. _

_In this program, you were deceived and made to see and do things no child ever should._

_Although the Ministry of Magic, the Wizengamot, and Magical Britain appreciate and thank you for the service you did to your country at such tender age, this administration cannot in good conscience continue to support such program._

_I hereby revoke all your privileges and duties as a member of the armed forces._

_You will, henceforth, no longer be considered a member of Magical Britain's Armed Forces, and will, in the eyes of the law, be a minor until the time you turn seventeen. Once you reach the age of adulthood, you may freely chose to join any national armed forces, if you so desire._

_For this reason, your operational vaults numbers 050, 312, 812, 1111, and 3214 and its contents have been seized by the government. In fair compensation of your service, you will receive 1000 Galleons for each service year, counting from the day of your kidnapping. The funds will be transferred to vault 2201. However, since you are still a minor, you will not be able to access your vault until you turn 17. You may, at you own discretion, appoint an account manager._

_To ensure your adequate integration in our society, you are required to attend psychological counselling until the assigned psychologist deems you fit to enter society. Failure to comply with the sessions will result in a sentence of no less than a year in Azkaban. You will receive more information in due time._

_Finally, hoping to give you a proper future in our society, the Ministry has, on your behalf, registered you to take the Hogwarts entry exam. It will take place on the 20th of August at 09:00 AM_ _at Hogwarts castle. You will be given more details on site._

_Of course, you are free to pursue your magical education somewhere else, but the Ministry of Magic hopes you chose to continue your instruction in Britain's finest institution for witches and wizards_.

_We expect your reply no later than the 15th of August._

_The Ministry of Magic and I wish you the best of luck, Mr. Potter._

Here the first page of the letter ended. The second page didn't seem to belong to the same document, although it was also signed by Amelia Bones.

_Dear Mr. Potter;_

_It is with great pleasure that I write to inform you that we have been able to track your family through your birth certificate and that they are alive. As of this moment your closest relatives are:_

_Mother: Lily Potter nee Evans. (Photo enclosed)._

_Father: James Potter. (Photo enclosed)._

_Sister: Alexandra Potter. (Photo enclosed)._

_They currently reside at number 9, Godric's Hollow, England_

_They will be notified and we highly advise you to contact them as they will be your tutors for another year._

_With my best wishes for you and your family,_

_The Minister of Magic_

_(signed) Amelia Bones_

Alex threw the pages on the kitchen table. "I don't buy it," she said.

"Neither do I," said Harry.

"Then why are you here?"

"My orders were to contact the people on this address. Soldiers carry out orders without question."

"Soldiers can question and disobey orders; the international laws passed by the ICW after the war against Grindelwald and subsequent trials says so." Alexandra blushed under his stare. "What! It's my father's fault, okay?"

"I was not aware of that."

"But if the letter said that you are no longer a soldier, then why did you come here? You don't even know for sure if they are your parents."

"They gave me the order while I was still a soldier. Besides...the ministry now considers me a minor, so I didn't have any other option."

"Except sell myself as a wand for hire in Knockturn Alley, and I don't fancy working for my enemies," he added in afterthought. "Sorry if that bothers you."

Alex had stepped back, startled. "No, it's not that... They never recovered, you know. They had me and love me very much, but when it's yo- Harry's birthday, I can still see their pained looks.

"There are no pictures of him...I suppose they didn't have time to take one. They never talk about him; they wouldn't have much to say, you know, but I know they go to visit him at the graveyard every week. They take turns so I don't notice, but I'm not stupid."

Harry remained silent. He didn't know if he should say anything.

"What...what would you do if it turns out that they are not your parents?"

"Well, the letter said they were my legal guardians. We'd have to look into that, and then I'll leave."

"Search for your parents?"

"No."

"Aren't you curious? I mean, I would be curious. If my parents aren't yours then who are your parents?"

"I never knew them, and if I think about it, I don't have much of an interest in knowing them now, whether they are those people in the other room or some strangers."

"Then why did you come? Never mind; you came because of the letter right?"

Harry nodded. "That and I need the whole mess with my vaults fixed if I want to start over."

"But doesn't it bother you? Being all alone?"

"During missions there is only you and the target, so it doesn't worry me that much."

"Did you like it? Being a soldier?"

"I l-"

Sirius, James and Lily exited the room talking among themselves.

"Alex, honey, we need to go to St. Mungo's with Harry, but don't worry I already called Alice, and she'll be here any minute."

"Why? did something happen? Did someone get hurt? And where's Dumbledore?"

"Nothing happened, but we want to give this boy a paternity potion so we can get this cleared up."

"I want to go," she said.

"I'm sorry, honey, but you can't it. It will be too crowded, and it has not been planned."

"I want to go!"

Alex...!" James said.

"If it's positive and he's Harry, then he's also my brother. Don't I have the right to be there and know?"

"Oh, honey. We've been talking with Sirius and Dumbledore and... Please don't get your hopes up," Lily said. Saying it out loud hurt. It reminded her that she couldn't get her hopes up, either.

"But Mum!"

"Don't worry; we'll be back in no time," James said.

"But...don't you think it will be too...intimidating? The only kid, surrounded by so many adults."

Lily doubted Harry was intimidated by them at all, but this could also be a good time for them to get to know each other if he was their son. And if he wasn't, she supposed the kid could use some normal company after...whatever he had been though.

"Fine. I'll let Alice know. Go grab your coat."

"Yes!" said Alex.

She sprinted away, and silence fell.

"Um, James, I'll go first and make sure the room is safe. Harry goes next, then Sirius, then Alex, and then you," Lily said.

"Are you sure that's a good idea? He hit you not an hour ago!"

"Yeah, Lils, you sure you could handle another blow to your ego?"

"Shut up, Sirius. It'll be alright, James, it will only be a few seconds, and I'm sure I'll be okay as long as I don't try to stun him." Saying it out loud stung; she, the best recruit in her promotion, had to restrain from trying to stun a tied sixteen year-old.

Alex returned, cloak on her arm.

"Okay, remember, I'll go first, then Harry, Sirius, Alex, and James," Lily said. They lined up in front of the fire place. Lily pointed her wand at the logs on the fire places, and red flames jumped from her wand and started licking the wood. The logs crackled under the fire's assault.

"I love to watch Mum cast silently; Dad can't do it," Alex said in Harry's ear. It seemed their little talk meant they were friends now. That or the fact that he might be her older brother.

Lily threw a pinch of Floo powder, and the fire turned green, not unlike his eyes.

"St. Mungo's," Lily called. She stepped into the fireplace, the flames consumed her, and she was gone. Harry stepped towards the fireplace, but Alex grabbed his arm and pulled him down so that his ear was level with her mouth.

"If it turns out we are family, do me a favour and give Mum and Dad a fair chance. They're great," she said.

Alex let go of him, Harry stepped into the fire, and, after calling out his destination, was gone as well.


	4. Chapter 4

**Not Much of a Hug Person**

Lily Potter was tense. She could feel her muscles strain and her hand twitch, wanting to reach for the wand tucked in her hip holsters or the one on her left arm. She had to calm down, calm was paramount otherwise your mind became clouded.

She took a deep breath and tried to understand why she was nervous. The problem was she didn't know why she was tense. Was it because she was all alone with the boy that had stunned her earlier or was it because she might be all alone with her son.

The fireplace roared to life. Lily stiffened; her hand came so close to her wand the tips of her fingers could touch it. One after the other the rest of the party stepped into St. Mungo's.

The group went in search of Dumbledore. Harry went first with Lily keeping a close eye on him. Sirius took care of the rear so that Alex and James were canvassed between two experienced law enforcement members. This would have been so much simple if Alex had not insisted in coming. She was too much like her mother for her own good.

That eased the tension in her body and painted a smile on her face, she quickly erased it, it was a distraction and distractions with people like the boy walking in front of her were fatal. Lily's thoughts stalled. It all seemed so surreal the boy was only sixteen, not even and adult and yet he might very well be the most dangerous person in the whole building.

Lily stopped herself again. Not dangerous, trained, at only sixteen. What would she do if he was her Harry? No, he wasn't her Harry. Her Harry was buried in Godric's Hollow. As hard as it was she had to accept it because otherwise...and yet when she looked at those eyes; so much like hers and yet so different.

How could any child of hers have such an empty look? Lily had to resist the urge to look back, to look at Alex eyes, just like hers and Harry's but brighter.

They meet Dumbledore who was conversing with their family healer.

"Lily," he greeted. Lily nodded at him. "Please follow me. The chief Warlock was informing me of your situation. Don't worry I'll be as quick as possible." The group followed him into one of the rooms. A white open door led to a smaller room. There in a table sat to potion vials and a dagger.

"James you first," the healer said. They both stepped into the room, the haler closed the door. Mere moments later they were out. "Now you Lily."

Lily eyed the room reluctant to leave James and Alex alone with the boy. Sirius and Dumbledore nodded at her. She closed the door behind her. Just as quick as with James they were out.

"Now you, young man." Sirius and Lily grabbed Harry and the doctor.

"Healer...are you sure you want to go in there with him alone and give him a dagger?" Lily said.

"I'm sure it'll be ok, soldiers can't harm non-combatant doctors, right." Harry gave a curt nod.

"At least leave the door open,"

"Sorry, can't do, I owe the same confidentiality to all my patients Mr. Black."

Harry and the healer went in. There was a shift in the room's air. They all felt silent, everyone was tense. Alex was even pacing in circles. What they were tense for Lily was not sure. Where they expecting to hear the healer scream and see the boy come out bloodied and holding the dagger? The mental picture sent a shiver down her spine.

James clasped her hand "What will we do?"

"If he is Harry?"

"Yeah. He doesn't know us. We don't know him. He is used to doing it all by himself probably by illegal means."

"We'll have to adapt and get to know each other."

"I know some soldiers suffer from Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, what if Harry...what if he has it? Some of this people, they suffer hallucinations. They get violent. He could hurt Alex."

Lily let go of James' hand "Are you suggesting we don't take him in even if he is our son?!"

James grabbed Lily's hand "No, of course not love, but you know firsthand how a rough day at work can be, now multiply that by a thousand and imagine it happens at random times."

"We need to be prepared," Lily said, "We'll search for help for him." James nodded "What...what if he is not our Harry? Is it stupid that I can help but worry about that boy even if I don't know if it's Harry?"

"No, I think it's a parent thing," James said.

"Then what will we do?"

"Well, we'll have to check if in that case we are still his legal guardians, I'm sure Dumbledore will help us with that. If we are I'll manage his finances until he turns off age if he lets me and I'll try to make him as much money as I can so he has something to start his adult life with. Magical bri-"

The door opened again. Harry and a healthy doctor stepped out. The doctor carried a single flask of a yellow potion with three blood bubbles floating in it. The potion swirled with violence.

"How long will we have to wait?" James asked.

"Only a few more seconds. If the blood mixes and the potion turns red. You are a Potter," he said looking at Harry.

Little by little the blood expanded soiling the potion until the liquid was blood red. Everyone stood in their place as if petrified. No one dared speak; they were too stunned to do so. Lily looked at Harry, her Harry. She twitched wanting to hug him, not knowing if he should. He looked at her, his demeanour was not inviting.

"I think is best if we give them a little privacy," the healer said. And escorted Dumbledore and Sirius out.

"You can stay Sirius," The black haired wizard stayed and closed the door behind Dumbledore.

The silence fell again. Harry stood rigid, at attention.

James started pacing and messing his hair.

"So..." Alex said but stooped. Lily's mouth also opened and closed several times but no sound came out.

"A-are you h-happy? T-that we are your parents?" Lily said.

Harry didn't know how to answer to that. He would have been much happier doing what he always did; train, eat, sleep. Train, gather intel, plan, execute. A known circle, but people now said that was not what a boy his age should be doing, that he had been brain washed, so he didn't think telling him that was the right answer.

"You aren't happy?" Alex said. It was a question but it sounded like a statement.

Again Harry stayed silent.

"What are you going to do now? Are you going to apply for Hogwarts?" Sirius said.

Plan. He knew that stage. He knew the answer he had reviewed the intelligence provided and had sketched a plan.

"I don't see any other option. The ministry considers me a minor so they won't want me in any armed forces, and I suppose some kind of certificate will be required if I want to rejoin. I supposed I could go to another school but Hogwarts is tuition free which is interesting since my assets have been seized."

"Harry, we...we ...the Potter family is very rich if you want to study abroad we would have no problem in..." Lily said.

"No, it's ok. Studying abroad will only add weird questions in my interview if I ever want to go back. Recruiters don't tend to trust people formed abroad."

Plus studying at Hogwarts would give him the perfect cover. He could write to some of his contacts see if they were still willing to help him. He will be back at being a shadow within the first month of school.

"Fine, but I insist in paying for your school supplies, you are my son after all," James said, "I'll also would like to be your accountant and manager if you want. I don't want to brag but I have made a good profit since I inherited the Potter fortune."

The door opened and the Chief Warlock and the Healer entered again.

"Well, congratulations," the doctor said. It sounded weird even to him, "I think I didn't introduce myself, my name is Mike and I'm your family healer. Since this is the first time we've met I can perform a general check up. Or we could re-schedule for later."

"Thanks Mike we would appreciate it if you could check him up," James said.

"That's not necessary sir. My last check up was less than six months ago and the physician said I was in excellent health," Harry said.

"I don't doubt it Harry, but army doctors just want to know if you are ok to go on another mission. I want to do a more thorough exam. Your growth, magical levels, expected magical development. That sort of thing. I need to have a medical record of you in case something happens."

Harry tensed. So that was what this whole thing was about. They wanted to gather intelligence on him. "That won't be necessary."

"Come on Harry. He just wants to make sure you are alright," Sirius said.

"Yeah, c'mon Harry it doesn't hurt. In fact seeing your core is kind of cool," Alex said.

"Information about my core is classified. Thank you Healer but I refuse." Harry walked out of the room.

"Harry James Pot-!"

"Don't worry Lily. It's normal. He doesn't trust me yet and he has the right to refuse. Also Lily "I would like to schedule an appointment with you so we can talk about this,"

"Sure thing Mike, I'll make an appointment," Lily said.

"Don't forget about it." Lily shook her head no. The whole family left the room.

For a moment Lily was worried Harry had tried to run away but he was waiting by the door with a military pose. Sirius was leaning in the wall besides him.

Lily was glad floo travel only took a few seconds. She didn't know what she would have done if they had to go home by car ride like she did as a kid. Again Lily went first then Harry, then James, Alex and Sirius.

"Um, it's almost dinner time so how about we tell the elves what they should make for dinner and Alex can show you your room," Lily said.

"Lily..."

"James," and then, once they thought the teens were out of earshot "We have to start trusting in him at some point, like you said the sooner the better."

"They are worried you have post...something. They think you are going to flip and kill me or something."

Harry nodded.

"This is your room. I'm your neighbour." Alex opened the door. The late afternoon light lighted the specs of dust floating in the air. "Sorry it wasn't that long ago that mom finally got rid of your baby things." Alex pulled out the wand and started cleaning the room.

Harry look around. The room was barren. There was a brand new bed, twice the size of the bed he used to sleep in. A desk and a closet so big it could have housed the belongings of all his three roommates back at HQ and his with space to spare. The walls were painted in pale yellow. A big window illuminated the room and offered Harry a good view of the back garden. Harry liked it. It remained him of his old room.

"I know it's a bit empty but you can decorate it any way you want, I know mom and dad won't mind."

Harry shrugged he didn't care much for decor.

" You guys had any crest in...Whatever you were part of?"

"We were a secret so there was nothing official, but since many of us arrived when we were babies some guys draw a teether with all sorts of colours crossed by a wand.," Harry said. A smile forced itself on his face. It was the first time Alex saw him smile. "That started a discussion about how to kill a target with a teether."

"O.k... We could start there! If you can draw it I can do a flag out of it, here!" Alex conjured a pen and a sheet of paper and gave them to him.

Harry pictured the drawing. Again the smile returned. He got to work. Alex started producing coloured cloths with her wand like some muggle magician.

"Look Harry, I don't know how you feel about this. I don't even quite know how I feel. I don't even know if we'll get along but I can't stop thinking what would have happened if it had been me...and...I'm glad you have a family now."

Alex was too close he was crowding his space. From the corner of his left eye he raised her arms. The right was her wand arm, the left was for balance.

"Step down please," Harry said.

Too close to draw and use his wand.

"C'mon Harry," she said.

Two more steps towards him. Harry got up. The chair fell behind him. He grabbed her wand arm with both hands and immobilized her. He brought her to the floor with a sweep kick and planted his left boot on her scapula.

She turned trying to fight off his weight while she blabbered something. The girl had a scar on her forehead that had, up until that moment, been covered by her hair.

"Let go of my daughter!" James Potter was by the door, wand strained on him. Harry drew his wand out and sent him to the floor. A spell sent Harry crashing into the wall. Air escaped his lungs, his vision blurred. Harry rolled around and panted.

He kicked the desk and used it as cover.

"Stop!" He heard Sirius Black say.

He assessed the situation Black was breathing hard by the door shielding a still passed out James Potter. Lily Potter kneeled besides her daughter checking up on her.

"Fuck Harry. I just wanted a hug," said the girl, the green ocean of her eyes threatening to cascade down.

"Sorry...I'm not much of a hug person," he said and left the room pushing past Sirius.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. I'm having a great time writing this Harry, I hope you do too reading it. **

**Also I noticed some fanfiction authors more successful than me and a couple of beta readers are following the story so if you have any pointers you think I should know drop a review or a PM. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Noble Crusade**

Rita Skeeter looked around the place her contact and sponsor had chosen to meet. She would have never imagined a man like him to chose a place like that. The pub was in the middle of a forgotten town in the middle of nowhere. She wouldn't have been able to arrive had he not told her how to arrive.

Rita supposed that was the point. It wouldn't fare well for neither of them if they were found associating. He would be discovered as the mole and she would be accused of being biased, it had happened before but this time her accusers would have proof.

The inside was even worse, a far cry from the restaurants he must enjoy. It was almost impossible to see anything inside at first, the windows were covered by a mix of dirt and posters with moving photos promising rewards. When her eyes accustomed to the lack of light she could see there was only a couple of customers of questionable reputation sitting in the stools by the counter.

Another one sat alone in a corner table. He was sipping some cheap brand of fire whiskey. The smoke that climbed out of the unwashed, chipped glass was black as carbon and thick. It smelled like burning hair. The odour was so strong it reached her blocking her airways. If she stayed there much longer she would die.

One of the brutes by the counter spat a phlegm into the floor with gusto. Rita Jumped on her seat, the man smiled at her. He was missing almost every teeth in his mouth, the ones he still had were starting to rot. He was missing an eye, Rita noticed.

Rita lowered her gaze. The table she had sat at was sticky and had a brownish stain all over. God she hoped it was not blood. She looked with distaste at the drink she had been served. She had asked for a dark stout. What she got however resembled bog water. She didn't dare to touch it who knew what incurable disease she could get from it.

The pub door opened letting cold air in. Rita welcomed it. It cleared her lungs of the smells of sweat, smoke and things she couldn't even identify. The tapping of a cane gave her contact away.

She raised to meet him. The gesture seemed out of place considering their current location. They shook hands. "Why must we meet here Lucius," she said.

"You know we can't be seen together for now," Lucius Malfoy said.

"Yes, but you could have chosen a more decent place," she said and scrunched her nose.

"It is very discrete. Besides places like this have their uses for... human resourcing for certain jobs."

"Take a sit, let's talk business so I can leave," Rita said.

Lucius didn't sat. He let a velvet pouch, the size of a grapefruit fall on the table. "He is very pleased with your work. He is glad to continue our association. You must continue writing about the black ops group..."

"I already told everything there was to tell about that," Rita said.

"You have to continue. I don't care how you do it but it is in your best interest to keep milking that story."

"Well...maybe I could interview those poor boys and girls. Rumour has it some of them will attend Hogwarts."

"That will do. He says he would be very pleased if you could get the Chief Warlock involved in this mess."

"Do you think he knew?" Rita said smiling so wide she showed her canines.

"I don't know Skeeter, that's you job. Be sure to make yourself useful."

"Fine, fine."

"Good. I must be off. I advise you to leave as soon as you can if you don't want to be gutted for the gold." Rita's eyes widened and sprung up from the mould eaten chair. Lucius escorted her out.

"Are you going to see him?" she said once they were outside. She didn't know who Lucius was working for but she sensed that it would be the story of her life, not only will it give her more prestige than what she already had in the Prophet it will make her famous in magical Britain, maybe the world. She would win awards, perhaps an Order of Merlin.

"I have some errands to run at the ministry," he said.

Liar "Come on Lucius can I go with you? Please?"

"Be careful what you wish for Rita." With a pop Lucius was gone.

Lucius reappeared outside the cave his master used as a operational base. The location couldn't be better; surrounded by perilous cliffs hit by brutal waves if you were not careful when apparating you would find yourself swallowed by the sea. It also aided that his master had hided it under the Fidelius charm.

Lucius put his marked arm against the cold stone. It vanished. From the outside the cave was stunning as a landmark but it was no place for the future ruler of magical Britain, but as the old saying goes; looks can be deceiving. Through the years they had carved the rock and transformed it into, training rooms, dining rooms, duelling arenas and even bedrooms for those of their soldiers that had a disagreement with the law.

Lucius walked through the maze of stone corridors making his way to what had come to be known by the Death Eaters as the throne room. He would have to go deeper into the cave the room was in the heart of the cave

"Father!" someone called behind him.

Lucius turned. His son was catching up to him. His shirt was drenched in sweat, he bared several cuts and bruised but didn't seem to be that much wounded. "Draco. Training with Bella I assume."

The teen smiled. "Yes father. She is very rigorous."

"Your first mission is looming closer, your aunt just wants to make sure you survive." Lucius said, "I must leave one should never kept our lord waiting." Father and son inclined their heads as farewell.

Lucius walked to one of the stone carved stairs and descended. The stairs led into a corridor. At the end stood a set of double doors. There was no knob. Two stone snakes blocked the door. Crabbe and Goyle Sr. stood guarding the door.

Lucius knocked once and the doors swung open. It remained him of his time at Hogwarts. Lucius erased that from his mind such thoughts were dangerous in his master's presence. He stepped in carful to measure his steps if he wasn't careful he would fall in the natural lake that bathed this part of the cave, it would be most unpleasant, his master had infested it with inferi.

Lucius stepped into the awaiting boat. It started on its own accord taking him to the other side. The throne stood in a elevated rock platform carved directly into the rock it was vast and wild, and yet majestic and elegant, just like his master. It was empty. His master must be in his office tending to war planning.

Lucius went through a door on the left and knocked in the stone. It parted forming an arch. Behind a desk made of the cave's own stone sat his master in all his glory. Long gone was the monster he had once been. Now he looked almost like the moving pictures he had seen at Hogwarts. Lucius didn't know how his lord had done. It had been two years ago. Whatever Lord Voldemort had done his new self would no doubt help their cause.

"Vast and wild is that how you see me Lucius?" Lucius stared in shock for a moment. It should have not surprised him that his master could look into his thoughts even from some distance. He bowed his head.

"I also said you were majestic and elegant my lord," he said.

"That you did." Voldemort left the paper he was reading in his desk and fixed his brown eyes on Lucius, "proceed."

"Skeeter has received her payment and has been informed of your desires my lord."

"Excellent. Have you been able to gather the names of the children used in the black ops program?"

"Not yet my lord. They are still classified but it's just a matter of time."

"Be sure to get your hands on those names as soon as you can. Those children could prove to be invaluable to my cause," Lord Voldemort shook his head, "Using children to fight their war, and they say I'm the monster."

_And yet not a month from now my underage son will join your army, _Lucius thought.

"How's Draco?" Lucius heart stopped.

Rea-" A knock on the door interrupted him. Lord Voldemort waved his hand and the stone transformed into an archway again. Bellatrix strode in drying her clothes. Water dripped into the floor from her head. He stood behind her mater's chair, coiling around it, not unlike Nagini would.

"Have you been swimming Bella?" Voldemort asked.

"I wanted to say hello to good old Frank." Bellatrix shrieked with laughter. "You should have seen how she clung to me. I think he's still mad at me for killing him."

"We were just discussing Draco how is our newest addition?"

"He is ready, he just needs to be broke in. He'll do just fine."

"My lord, if I may..." Lucius said with hesitation. Voldemort gestured from him to continue. "I would like to go along in my son's first mission."

"No." Lord Voldemort raised from his chair and stepped from behind his desk. Lucius took as step back "You are a fine politician Lucius, useful in your own ways, but you are not a soldier. You are too much of an aristocrat. I would never send you into battle same as I would never send Bella into the Wizengamot, or to host one of your wife's fundraisers."

"Please my lord! I fought in the first war!" Voldemort's eyes flashed red. Lucius turned pale. He regretted speaking.

"That's why we lost you idiot! We didn't have enough followers and hastened too much! We were arrogant! Haven't you learnt! We used anyone we could get our hand on to fight, but not everyone is a soldier. Some are spies, some like you are politicians and a good ruler should seldom mix them."

"Y-yes my l-lord."

"Now Bella, tell me, how are my militias today."

"Growing larger and stronger every day my lord," she said almost breathless, seeing Voldemort real eyes always left her in that state.

"Perfect."

"But..."

"But!" Voldemort turned and grabbed Bella's face with a strong grip. She left out a tiny yelp but smiled.

"But it would be beneficial if we left them blow some steam off," she said. Voldemort released her. A wave of his hand made a map appear from thin air.

"Very well. Chose a strategic location and burn it to the ground. Be discrete. Our existence must be a secret for now."

"Yes my lord." Bella turned to leave.

"Bella," he said.

"Yes my lord?"

"Take the youngest only. I don't want any civilians harmed, specially children. Am I clear."

"But my lord! They are filthy muggle borns and half-bloods!"

Voldemort's eyes flashed red once more. His wand twirled in his hand. "Do as you are told or you'll pay dearly! Now leave, both of you," he said.

That had been yet another lesson learned from the first war. You couldn't win if people saw you as a ruthless killer, if they thought you had no mercy, then they would fight you with all their might because they didn't have anything to lose.

But if he was perceived as merciful, if he only targeted those who opposed him, then people would hope, hope that if they were quiet they would be spared. They would fear losing his favour, fear becoming a target. And there wasn't a weapon more powerful than fear.

The time to cleanse magical Britain and the world would come, but not yet not for now. Now they had an opportunity. They had an advantage. They had killed two birds with one stone. They had caught the Ministry in a foul play and they had dismantled that troublesome black ops program, their biggest obstacle in his way to power. Some of their members might even end up in his elite forces.

Now the Ministry of Magic and the Wizengamot would be under public scrutiny. If he played right he could even become the most desirable alternative. Lucius would play them like puppets meanwhile he would use a classic distraction attacking left and right. They would confide in something that didn't exist and by the time they realized what had happened their forces would be already destroyed.

Yes, then they would have all the time in the world to exterminate muggles and blood traitors that polluted magic, and people would cheer him on in his noble crusade.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks to Alia275 for helping with this fic. **

* * *

**Origami Birds**

Harry left the quill on the desk, put a drying spell on the ink, and started to fold the paper, forming an origami crane, then transfigured the paper bird into a real one. It wasn't that difficult; paper was already light and flexible, which helped him to shape the most difficult parts of a bird's anatomy, like their hollow bones.

He started picturing the crane. The origami work already had some avian form and wings. Then he decided to transfigure the paper into a smaller bird, because it would be quicker. He imagined the sharp edges becoming rounder. Next were the bird's legs. He pictured the scales and tiny talons.

The bird before him was no longer a crane but an European Robin.

Then were the feathers. When they were added, the formerly paper creature looked like a bird, but wasn't actually living because it lacked functioning organs, which took time to make and were unnecessary.

Harry applied destination and indestructibility charms, then opened the room's window and let his creation fly. That was the last one. He hadn't planned to send them so soon, but after the incident last week, the Potters had argued about what to do with him. If they decided to kick him out, he needed to be prepared.

Harry got up and fished the firewhiskey decanter from his backpack. He sat on the bed cross-legged, closed his eyes, and reached for the magic of the wards surrounding his rooms. They flowed like a river, uninterrupted, steady, and strong, just as it should.

Harry reached for the wards protecting the house next. The first layer was powered by the earth's natural magic. Harry tested the earth magic veins. It was warm, motherly, and yet so strong that it burned and blinded him. Harry panted. It was always a rush to feel such powerful magic.

The inner layer were blood wards keyed to the Potters. Those wards were powered by the magic in the Potter blood, past and present. Irked, Harry noted the wards also pulled magic from him, although it was very little.

Contented, Harry uncorked the decanter and drank. Only a quarter of the glass bottle was full now. He didn't know what he would do when it was empty. A black flag with a crossed teether and wand stood in front of him, and Alex's words echoed in his mind.

"Fuck, Harry, I just wanted to give you a hug."

"Sorry, I'm not much of a hug person," he had said and pushed past Black. He had gone to the garden, which was visible from his window, to the fringe of the wards, in order to calm his racing heart. He had attacked a civilian.

When Black had found him there fifteen minutes later, Harry had been checking the wards. He could feel traces of a Fidelius charm long undone and the focal points where the rune stones that drew magic from the earth to power the wards were.

"What happened, Harry?" he had asked him.

"The girl had her wand pointed at me, sir. I asked her to stop; she didn't comply. It was a direct threat to my safety."

"Not 'the girl' Harry, your little sister. She just wanted a hug, Harry. The rest was a coincidence."

"Coincidences don't exist in our line of work, sir."

"But they do in normal life! Alex doesn't work in a 'one warning then cast to kill mindset. Most people don't, Harry. You can't immobilize her just because she tries to give you a hug."

"Why?"

"Why what?" Sirius had said.

"Why can't I immobilize her if I think she is a threat to me?"

"Because no child should have that mindset, Harry. It's wrong! You should be thinking about dating, skipping class, petty rivalries, exams, your first, second, or third kiss, that kind of thing."

"Why?! Why shouldn't I?! For the past week, ever since they told us that they were closing the program down and ministry officials took over, all I have been hearing was how wrong all of it was. How we deserved a normal life."

"You d-" Sirius had tried to say something; Harry didn't remember.

"And yet it seemed to be okay when at five, some of us started asking for our parents and were told they were dead. Killed by the people we would one day fight. No one seemed to care about our normal lives back then. It was also okay when as seven-year-olds, we returned from training bruised and cut."

"Harry, that wasn't..." Again he had cut off Black.

"It was okay when after training, some cried themselves to slee, pleading for parents they thought to be dead to come rescue them. It also seemed to be okay when at ten, we were declared adults and sent on our first mission, killed our first target."

"Harry..."

"It was okay when we were eleven, twelve, thirteen, fourteen, fifteen...and now at sixteen. One year from being of age. One fucking year, Black. IT'S NOT OKAY. You know how ironic, stupid, and hypocritical that is?!"

After that he had gone into the house again.

During that week, tension was evident in the air. They all ate in the dining room, but Alex sat at the head of the table where James or Lily should have sat. Both parents were flanking her while Harry sat two seats away from them. They never talked. Not with Harry and not amongst themselves.

Lily couldn't stop looking at him and then at James. Whatever she wanted to convey to her husband didn't get through or was ignored because he just returned the stare. Most of the time, Alex was olivious to what was going on between her parents.

It wasn't only at meals. Alex wasn't allowed to be near him alone at all. In the mornings, when both Lily and James went to work, she went to stay over with some friend and didn't return until either Lily or James went to pick her up.

The situation suited him just fine. It allowed him freedom of movement, but the incident had also caused an ongoing discussion between Lily and James, and even Alex joined on occasion.

Lily advocated for him. It had been an accident, she said. He needed time to adjust, she said. James argued that Harry had attacked them twice in the same day. Furthermore he was a trained killer, whether they liked it or not. He was dangerous and perhaps he should go live on his own until he was more stable. James would of course pay for it. Here was where Alex stepped in. Harry had hurt her but she didn't want him gone.

Harry sided with James. He was dangerous. They should have never pulled him from the shadows.

Harry took another swing at the decanter, which was almost empty now.

He looked at the letter resting on the desk. A thousand Galleons per service year. Roughly sixteen thousand. That was what he was worth. After hundreds of thousands of Galleons spent on his training. After six successful active duty years, after all he had done for the Ministry, he was nothing more than a broken toy to them. A kid deprived of a childhood. 16,000 Galleons, that's what his life was worth for them.

What was he supposed to do now? What did boys his age did? Black had said he should worry about passing exams like the one he was supposed to do at Hogwarts. Worry about dating and kissing. Perhaps even skipping class.

It was all so childish. So meaningless. Not two weeks ago he had been covered in covered in muck from head to toe, waiting to snipe out members of a terrorist organization. He had been dirty, thirsty, hungry, and cold. Water had seeped though his clothes, chilling even his bones. He had been sure he would have to take a Pepper-up Potion after the mission.

He had remained there, crouched in the same position for two days until those guys had decided to show. None of them had been powerful or dangerous. Harry hadn't even been able to capture a picture of one of the donors or political supporters of the organization

It had been the most insignificant mission of insignificant missions. He had terminated a bunch of kids straight out of Hogwarts who wanted to play the bad guy, and yet it was better than what he was doing now. Each spell he had fired had eliminated a potential threat to Magical England.

In carrying out that mission, he had helped his country. He had a mission, a purpose in life. What did he have now?

A knock on the door interrupted him. The door opened before he could say anything. The light coming from the person's wand illuminated her face. Alex.

She sat next to him in darkness. "You are not going to apologize?"

"For?"

"Hitting me."

"I didn't hit you. I immobilized you."

"I have a bruise on my back the size of your boot."

"You shouldn't have pointed a wand at me."

"I wasn't pointing a wand at you. I was going to give you a hug."

"How was I supposed to know? You had your wand strained on me."

"Anyone would know that. The whole fucking world would have known!"

"I'm not like the rest," Harry said.

"No, you're not." Alex rose and walked to the door.

Harry opened his backpack and threw a flask at her. "Put it on the bruise; it will fade faster."

She turned around. "Why?"

"I made a mistake. You are a civilian. I shouldn't have attacked you."

Alex nodded. "What is it?"

"Phoenix ashes. They don't work half as good as tears, but it has some healing properties and phoenixes produce more."

That piqued Alex's interest, and she walked back into the room."You've tamed a phoenix?"

Harry laughed; the alcohol was getting to him "Of course not! You don't need to. Phoenixes are very docile. You just have to know where a group of them is living and stay there long enough for them to get used to you. Then on their burning day, you collect the ashes. They don't need them anyway."

"That's awesome. I don't think anyone has thought about that. Harry, that's a huge discovery."

But he couldn't care less. The only important thing was that it helped cure battle wounds.

"You could also apply some to the scar you have on your forehead."

"It wouldn't work," she said, and let herself fall besides him again.

"Huh?"

"It's a cursed scar."

"A cursed scar? How did you get it?"

"My first year," Alex hesitated. That was secret info. Harry probably knew more classified stuff than any of the Unspeakableshandling her case, but still..."I-I can't..."

"I got it. Classified info." Harry took a sip out of the bottle and then offered it to her. "Wanna join? It's premium firewhiskey. I prefer frosty gin but..."

"Harry, you're underage! You shouldn't be drinking!"

There it was again. Underage, a kid. No one seemed to care before and suddenly it was a big deal. What had Johnson said? She wanted to do normal things, what girls her age did.

"In less than a year, I'll be off age. What does it matter?"

Alex remained silent but declined the offer, shaking her head. They stayed there in silence until Harry finished the bottle. Then Alex rose and left and he slipped under his bed covers.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks to Alia275 for correcting and improving this fic. **

* * *

**Hogwarts**

Harry did a final check on his backpack contents. Clothes, a few Galleons he had retrieved before his accounts were seized, and the wooden box. He had to take everything; there would be no coming back. This was not his home.

"Are you ready, Harry?" He heard Lily say.

Lily's voice almost made him reconsider. Almost. Deep inside, he knew it wouldn't work. This - the big house, a family, money, monotony, quiet - that was not his place. His place was by the abyss making sure the monsters didn't get out.

"Just a sec!"

He would have left sooner, but today was his best opportunity to do it. He was supposed to take his Hogwarts exams. No one would look for him for a few hours. By the time they realized he was not at the school, he would be long gone.

"Hurry up! You're going to be late for your entry exams!"

Harry extracted the box from the backpack and rested his palm on the smooth black surface. Pain shot up his palm. Blood soaked the wood. The wood started peeling away from the box, and in its place stood an identical crystal box.

Harry looked at his palm, where a deep cut crossed it. He would have to change the wards around the box. Blood wards were okay when he had thought he was the only surviving Potter, but it turned out he had a family.

Three people, if not more, with his blood, who could bypass the same layer of wards.

He pulled his wand out and healed the injury. Again, he rested his palm on the cool crystal surface and pushed his magic though it. The box sprung open. Inside twelve wands lined one after the other.

It was a tradition: each new recruit had to study enough wandlore to craft their own wand before training started. That way they were not registered by the ministry. For Harry, it became an addiction. After every mission, he crafted one using different combinations. The wands in the box were only those he had found to work best.

He picked the twin to his own wand: 11" blackthorn, with a horned serpent horn core.

_Diffindo_, he thought, and directed his wand along his right arm, avoiding the veins. He placed his original wand under the skin, and with an 'episkey' the wound closed over it.

He holstered the other wand. If he was forced to cast an illegal spell, the only thing he had to do was swap the wand he had used to cast for the one in his arm and hide or burn the other.

He closed the box, and the wood skin returned to it. Harry put it in the backpack and zipped it up. He waved his wand, and an exact duplicate of the backpack appeared next to the original one. Harry opened it, and with another wand movement, clothes filled it. It was only an illusion, but it would work.

"Harry!" He heard Lily though the door.

"Coming!" He shrunk the original backpack and stashed it in his right pocket before descending the stairs to the dining room, where Lily stood, mug in hand.

"You sure you don't want to eat anything?"

Harry shook his head no.

Lily sighed, producing miniature waves in her tea. "I'm sorry, Harry. I'm sure your father and sister wanted to be here to wish you good luck before..."

"Dad! They came! They came!" Alex yelled from somewhere else in the house.

Lily blushed. Harry shrugged. He then committed his sister's voice to memory, for it would be the last time he heard her.

"Well, good luck with your entry exams."

Harry nodded his thanks. This was his last opportunity to hug a mother he had thought long dead. To see if her embrace was as warm and calming as he had had imagined on too many cold nights. To check if she smelled like he had imagined as a scared and lonely child. But he couldn't; that would raise suspicion. So he stepped into the fire and was gone in flash of green flames.

He appeared in the fireplace of the Leaky Cauldron. Not his intended destination, but Lily, ever the diligent Auror, had blocked their Floo connection to where he was going.

He hurried through to the backdoor, then tapped the adequate bricks and stepped into Diagon Alley. He maintained a steady pace until he reached Knockturn Alley, and instinct made his hand itch for his hand. He resisted, for being seen as week here could be fatal.

It spoke volumes that the place he was looking for had its black curtains drawn and no marking whatsoever even in a place, as it was Knockturn Alley. To those that didn't use his services, Arestor didn't exist. Those who used them would never admit it, and Arestor demanded confidentiality.

Harry opened the door. A bell rung. It was too normal for the place he was entering. The door closed again and the sounds from outside stopped. There was a soundproof spell. Natural light with no identifiable source lit the inside of the shop, if you could call it that. The only thing visible were rows and rows of tiny unmarked drawers that covered every inch of the wall, from the floor to the ceiling. Nothing seemed to be sold there.

The only thing one could buy here were the services of Arestor. He was the fixer of the magical world. He could get you anything you needed, but his specialty was hiding money. He hid pureblood money, to be precise. Money gained in a less than honorable way. He was the reason many purebloods stayed rich after the fall of Voldemort.

It made sense; goblins didn't like wizards, much less wizards working for the Ministry, so they wouldn't say anything if they were paid to open vaults the ministry didn't know about. Arestor was the perfect liaison, as a Squib and outcast of magical society himself.

Harry went to the counter and tapped the bell there. A ladder slid from the depths of the shop. At top of the ladder was an old man with a balding head, and keys dangling from the chain in his hand. New clients.

"Get out. I don't do business with underage wizards."

The man had not even turned to look at him. The only thing Harry saw of him was a faded grey suit and a balding head with some stray brown hairs.

"Funny you say that, Arestor, as we have done business."

Arestor Filchturned around. He looked at him from head to toe and turned again. "I doubt it. I don't recognize you."

"Naturally, since our deals have been conducted by letter. I, however, hope you have kept your end of the deal. For your own good." Harry let his power radiate.

"Aye? Then you must a have password for me." Arestor was carefully subtle, but Harry saw his arm moving. He had picked something. What it was, he didn't know, but if the password was not correct, things would get ugly.

"Lily." The word tasted foul in Harry's mouth. Two years ago it had seemed almost poetic, but now...

"Correct. I assume you came for your key."

"Yes."

"You finally running?"

"In a sense, yes."

Arestor's mouth opened. Maybe he wanted to say something more. But Harry would never know, because the next moment, the man moved the ladder to another section and opened a tiny drawer. He produced an iron key from it and threw it to Harry. When he turned, Harry got to see what he had in his hand. A dagger. Poisoned, most likely.

"The account was set to your specifications. Remember, I charge five per cent and Gringotts charges another ten percent. This concludes our business. Any problem you have with the goblins is not my fault."

"What about the other thing?"

"They key and your password is all you need," he said, engrossed again in the tiny iron keys.

"A pleasure doing business with you, Arestor."

There was no answer.

Harry opened the door and the bell rang again. On his way out, he passed Lucius Malfoy and his son entering.

Ignoring them, he looked at the time. 11:02 AM. One hour since he had left the Potter's house. He would have liked to stay to see what they asked the fixer, but he had about four hours left to finish his businesses and disappear.

"Don't tease her again, Draco! Our deal is fragile as it is!" was the only thing Harry could hear before the door closed behind them.

He went into Gringotts and waited in line as any normal customer.

"Your key, please?" A bored goblin asked.

Harry put the key into the table, covering it with his own hand, and slid it to the goblin. The creature examined it, then whistled, and another creature appeared. The goblin sitting at the desk handed the other one the key, and then the keyholder started walking. Harry followed him.

They crossed the marble floor and came to a door guarded by two armed goblins. A third was holding a chained chimera. They let them pass. The door opened into a cave, a stark contrast to the white, polished marble behind.

After a short walk they found a set of tracks with a familiar cart waiting for them. This had to be the route used by staff. The goblin ignored it and, with a long sharp claw, scratched a lateral wall. And archway appeared. The entrance gave into an abyss, and the goblin made a guttural sound. The abyss disappeared, uncovering a narrow passage.

They walked down the corridor, whose walls the goblin ran his hands along. After an undetermined amount of time, the goblin stopped and again scratched the wall at a random place. A keyhole materialized in the stone.

Harry fit his key into the lock, and the wall evaporated.

A pile of Galleons, Sickles, and Knuts waited on the other side. It was what little Harry had managed to siphon from his secret accounts since he learnt the ministry would close them down.

Harry handed the ministry letter to the goblin.

"I want this vault cancelled and the money transferred here."

The goblin nodded.

Harry went in and put two handfuls of galleons in his backpack

Harry eyed the black key. All he had to do now was say the password, and he would be a shadow again. No more than a whisper. The Potters would look for him, no doubt about it. They were a Light family, after all.

But they had no idea where he had gone. Maybe the bartender at the Leaky Cauldron would remember him. Maybe someone would remember he went into Diagon Alley. Maybe that person would even remember seeing him step into Knockturn Alley. But if they managed to trace him to Arestor's shop, Harry knew he wouldn't talk.

He doubted the Potters would look much more for him after that. He might be their biological son, but they didn't know him at all. They wouldn't miss him. Even if they did, they wouldn't be able to trace anything back to him. He had made sure of it.

Harry walked behind Flourish and Blotts, grabbing his key. Before activating it, he looked back at the Alley, at the people going about their lives. It had been weird being one of them, even if it was just for a few weeks.

Harry felt something land on his right shoulder; a paper. Just in time. He froze the bird and unfolded it, but there was nothing. Then he tapped it with his wand, and ink stained the page, saying only one word, with no signature.

Harry looked on the other side of the paper. Still nothing. He looked at the word again. It had to be a joke. Someone had intercepted his message. He wrote his contacts asking for work and that was their answer?

It didn't make sense.

It was a fucking mess.

He looked at the time. 12:21 AM. Too late. Harry started walking to the Leaky Cauldron. His best bet now was to return to the Potters. That would give him a good cover. Fire erupted from his open palm and started licking the paper, little by little consuming a single word.

_Hogwarts._


	8. Chapter 8

**I hava to thank you guys becuase we are over 200 follow and this fic has almost onehundred favorites. **

**Happy 4th of July to all my American readers. **

* * *

**World Cup**

Harry closed the door after himself. He looked around. Only the full moon illuminated his room at the Potter's. The drawing of his unit's emblem the girl had made him was half visible. Funny how fate screw you sometimes. Four days ago he thought he would never be back there.

He put the various goblets in his desk and sat. The Potters had so much glassware they would never miss them. He had made sure to pick plain ones.

Being back, his mission, posed a problem. He should have taken his test a week ago. He told the Potters he would, and informed them all had been fine when he returned. He had been expecting a Hogwarts owl to appear and out his lie for four days now. Worst he would fail his mission before it even started. It hadn't and he had had time to plan.

He turned the goblets into sand. Fortunately all teachers should be staying at Hogwarts at the moment. That would make everything much easier. He had asked the girl, and he only needed to confound seven teachers. Five core subjects and two electives. That girl would not recognize a covert interrogation even if her life depended on it. She had had a genuine interest in explaining things to him. The subjects conversation had sparked another about houses, then about her friends. Harry had disconnected at that point.

Harry casted a containment charm and heated the sand until it turned into a transparent liquid. Harry made the liquid glass twist until it turned into perfect round spheres and then cooled it down. He had made eight spheres enough if he didn't encounter any problems.

He pocketed his creations. He put on a pair of gloves. He cast an invisibility spell on himself and a soundless spell on his boots. He apparated to Hogsmeade. He wasn't supposed to, but the wand he was using was his own creation and didn't have any tracking spell.

He approached Hogwarts from the edge of the forbidden forest. That would give his some cover. Harry stopped. He pushed some of his raw magic to his eyes. It stung, his eyes watered and for a moment he was forced to close them. When he opened them he could no longer see the forest but he had a perfect view of the magic surrounding it and of Hogwarts wards.

Looking at wards was like looking at and intricate knot. Basic wards had two or three spells intertwined. The most complex Harry had encountered had between twenty and thirty. His instructors had once told him of a particular ward that had over a hundred. Newer wards no longer relied on that system. Instead modern casters used layers.

To create a temporary entry door as Harry wanted you had to observe and know which spell, or spells, you had to rewire, that was what the spheres were for.

Hogwarts had a combination of both intertwined wards and layers wards. The first layers were unplottable, Fidellius Charm and muggle repelling charms. Since the ministry letter had informed Harry where Hogwarts was and he was not a muggle all those were null and void to him. If they weren't his mission would be a lost cause. Layers could not be rewired, they had to be destroyed. That would attract too much unwanted attention.

After that started the wave of protective spells.

Wards made out of intertwined spells were like the vascular system of the average wizard or witch. Right now all Harry could see were the two arteries of the ward. One green, one blue. Those were responsible for drawing energy to maintain the war. The green drew magic from the earth, and if Harry had to guess he would say the blue one drew magic form the nearby lake.

Cutting those connections would disarm the ward, but his little spheres were not prepared for that. If he tried they would crack after the first contact, then the ward would recognize an intrusion. That would activate the ward's own defensive spells. Harry didn't know what kind of spells this particular ward had in store for him but he didn't want to find out.

He needed to aim for the smaller veins. The spells themselves. Harry pushed more magic into his eyes. "Ah! Son of a b...!"

There they were. Most Harry could not see since they left no trace but they provoked and identifiable physical feeling that allowed a magic user advanced enough to recognize them.

The main ward was made by, protego horribilis, cave inimicum, Salvio hexia and fianto duri. Those covered the school and grounds. Then a stealth sensor spell, an intruder charm and a repello inimicum connected to the main ward. If he approached too much, if he tampered with the wrong spell, if he used too much magic...those spells would activate the main ward and the traps and offensive spells.

First he had to take care of the fianto duri. That spells surrounded the others and gave them a bonus of strength making sure they could not be overpowered by brute force. Harry casted the same spell seven times in the first sphere and then, using his wand, guided it into the spell line. To the ward the spell would still work but in truth since the sphere was not magical it caused interferences in the spell. Giving Harry a few seconds.

The rest of the ward became clearer. Next was cave inimicum, then Salvio hexia and last the protego. By that time the first sphere was already blackening. It would not last much longer. Harry went through the improvised back door. Four spheres used. Four to go. All that was left now was altering the minds of seven professors. He had to hurry.

Harry decided he would start in the dungeons where the girl said Snape, the potions professor was, and work his way up the castle. The last one would be the headmistress. The problem would be how to get in the dungeons. The girl had not been of any help there. She was a Gryffindor and had no friends outside her house.

War mentality if there was ever one.

The front doors were not an option too much protection. They would take too long to break. His best option was going through a window and then going down. Aided by his invisibility spell he scouted the school. He came to what appear to be the great hall the girl had talked about.

Behind a large table overlooking the other four tables was a large window. He could not see any strong charms protecting it. Everyone always focused on protecting doors and forgot windows. Cognitive fixedness they called it. One objet, one use. Doors served to let people in or out so they had to be protected against intrusion. Windows were to look outside or let air in. They didn't need as much protection. A mistake excusable on muggles but magic folks ought to have an open mind. Lucky for Harry his training had made sure he had.

Harry applied a sticking charm on his gloves and stuck them to the lower pieces of the window. That way the table would cover him if anyone came wandering. Improbable but still possible. He casted finite incantetem on the pieces of glass. He felt them weighting down on his hand. He left the glass on grass and climbed in.

A quick Accio and a sticking charm and no one would notice someone had snuck in. The charm was not as strong as the original but it would be months before it failed. Harry looked at the time. 02:00 AM. He had to hurry. He casted a point me spell just to discover it didn't work. Well he would just go down until he found them.

06:00 AM. He had taken longer that he had intended but Severus Snape had proven to be a skilled ligilimens. If he had been awake Harry would have had no chance against him. Harry made a mental note to further that part of his training. You couldn't, however, defend your mind if you didn't know it was under attack. To Severus Snape his potions exam would seem a recent dream, or nightmare, but once he saw the scores signed by himself and the Headmistress he wouldn't be able to deny it.

The only thing left for Harry to do was fill the final scores and sign as if he was Minerva McGonagall. In any other situation an Imperius curse would be better and quicker. But he doubted McGonagall would check a score sheet she remembered signing.

He opened another drawer careful not to make any noise. There, some random paper written by the headmistress. That would suffice to copy her calligraphy and signature. Harry casted the replicating spell and sat in the headmistress chair while the paper filled itself. He had feared those papers had an anti-cheating jinx but it seemed only exam paper had those.

Harry rubbed his eyes. They hurt like hell. It was never a good idea to try and push magic through any part of your body that wasn't your hands. He could feel a headache coming. He was so tired that while he hunt down the different teacher he could have swore he saw an inordinate amount of magic coming from an out-of-order girls bathroom on the second floor.

The spell ended. He put the paper in an envelope and left it on McGonagall's desk. He lighted the fireplace and three flow powder in it.

"Potter's cottage. Godric's Hollow," he said.

He landed back at the Potters. He looked at the time; almost 06:20. He went to his room. Glad the soundless charm on his boots would make sure no one woke up. He needed to sleep. The headache he had felt coming had made his presence known. It was so strong it was making him nauseous and the floo travel had not helped him.

He collapsed in his bed clothes and all and closed his eyes.

* * *

"Come on Harry! We're going to be late!" Harry woke with a start. Wand ready. Someone was pounding on his door. The girl. "Come on! Hurry up! You are going to miss it!"

His head pounded at the same time the girl hit the door. The moment he got up the nausea returned. His eyes were by far the worst. It was like they were boiling on their sockets. He lowered his wand and opened the door.

"Miss...what?"

"Good morning sleepy head. Have you forgotten? How could you forget! Today is the World Cup final!"

He had forgotten. Maybe because he had better to think about like planning how to infiltrate Hogwarts. Maybe because he didn't give a rat's ass about Quidditch.

"Ah, yeah. Have fun." Harry closed the door.

"No, wait! Open the door."

Harry opened again. "What?"

"You are coming with us. Dad bought a ticket for you too and there are some friends I want you to meet. Now hurry up. There's a quidditch pitch set for amateurs to play. We have to go early if we want to play." This time it was Alex who closed the door.

Harry threw himself in bed. He needed to sleep. It was the only way the after effects of the magic vision would go away. The door opened and the girl dragged him out. There was no rest for the wicked.

Walking through the Potter cottage was plain torture. Every ward, every spell, every enchanted picture shone like a flare in his eyes. Harry tried closing them but the physical sensation of magic continued.

The girl dragged him to the table where the other two Potters were eating. Harry could feel nervous energy filling the room even before he entered. In his usual seat a large, brown package waited for him. Harry didn't know what it was but it was magical. The different spells where like a rainbow made of fireworks exploding right before his eyes. Harry sat and squinted at it.

"Are you ok Harry?" Lily said.

"Yeah, didn't sleep much." Though his sore eyes he could still see how Lily elbowed James.

"Ouch. Um...Open it Harry it's a present for you. I know I have not been the best father this past weeks...it took me by surprise you know...I want to make it up to you so..."

Harry's hand hovered over the brown paper. The wrapping paper was his only shield against the magic beneath.

"Come on Harry open it already!" The paper ripped and magic blinded him. Nausea came back full force. It seemed the girl was not very patient. He squinted. A broom. A Firebolt, it wasn't as nice as the one he used to own, but that was a classified prototype. This one was more of a sports broom anyway.

"Do you like it son?"

Harry eye's hurt like something wanted to rip its way out of them. His heart beat in his head. Every beat brought a wave of nausea. Harry swallowed. "Very nice broom. Thanks but I don't know if I'll ever use it."

"Of course you will! Today! Have you forgotten?! I just told you Harry! There's an amateur quidditch pitch in the stadium. We can play!"

"I don't know how to play quidditch." Silence.

"You...you don't know how to play quidditch?" Harry heard both James and Alex Potter said although who had said it first he didn't know.

"Brooms are to get from point A to point B. If you fly fast and low enough there are few chances you'll be detected as opposed to the other means of magical transportation." Harry averted his gaze from the broom. Looking at so much magic was worsening his symptoms.

The girl, Alex, threw an arm over his shoulders. "Don't worry, I'll teach you. I taught Neville after all. I can't believe I'm going to teach my brother!"

"Now, wait a minute why you and not me?" said James Potter.

"Because you always team with mum and other adults. Harry will be in my team."

"I think Harry is old enough. Mature enough at least. He could be on my awesome team."

And on and on they continued until they reached the portkey site and even later in the stadium. Couldn't they just shut up and let his headache go away? No one seemed to notice Harry had not eaten breakfast. It suited him just fine. He didn't think he could stomach it.

* * *

At the camp site. Harry decided the best he could was look at his feet to avoid as much magic as he could. The noise level and crowded space were not helping either. Luck was not on his side today. The girl had been right. The amateur pitch was crowded. They decided to take a walk and look around. This meant more flashy magic.

They didn't get a chance to play until late afternoon. The match would start in an hour and most witches and wizards had gone to get their seats. A few of them still lingered there but just to watch the matches being played.

"Neville, over here!" Alex said as soon as they entered the pitch. Her voice pierced Harry worst than any of his sergeants could. Damn kids and their undeveloped voices.

"Hey Alex! Ready to lose again?"

"I taught how to play, don't get cocky with me. By the way this is Harry, my brother. Harry this is Neville Longbottom." Neville Longbottom the boy-who -lived was friends with the girl. Interesting.

Harry looked up. Neville Longbottom was scrutinizing him. He offered his hand to Harry.

"It's an honour to meet you. My mum and my gram are in the Wizengamot. They've told me things and I just wanted to say thank y..."

"Neville..." Alex said, "now is not the time."

"I'm just saying that if you were around a few years earlier my dad would still be..."

"Neville...please we are here to have fun," Alex said.

Harry shook the boy's hand. "I was just doing my job." But it's nice knowing someone appreciates the service he wanted to say but he felt it was out of place.

"Let's play then. Your parents teaming together?"

"I suppose," Alex said.

"And Harry?"

"There was a hard bargain, but in the end I got Harry. I have to do everything mum tells dad to do for a month though."

"Wow! You must be a hell of a player Harry!"

"Actually...he has never played before..."

"You are killing me!"

"Don't worry. My bargain also included a trial match to train Harry."

"He doesn't know how to play. It will take more than a match to teach him."

"There was a time when you didn't know how to play either, Longbottom," Alex said.

They walked to the centre of the pitch were a wood box sat. Alex opened it revealing three balls one big and two smaller ones. The smaller ones were chained and made Harry's eyes hurt. Enchanted most likely.

"There are four positions you can play Harry. Chasers, like me and dad, try to score the quaffle in those rings. Each score is worth 10 points. Keepers, like Neville here, try to stop the chasers from scoring. Then there are the beaters. They have to make sure the bludgers, these balls here, don't hit members of their team and hit the players of the opposing team. And last is the seeker whose sole purpose is to get the snitch. This little golden ball her. Got it?"

"Yes."

"Each of us plays a certain position but I'm sure they won't mind swapping."

"What position would you like to try first?" Neville said.

"Beater. It seems the most adequate."

Alex whistled and both teams rounded to make the strategy. Their team was made of Neville, Alex, the redheaded boys he didn't know and if he was not mistaken their sister. Neville seemed to be the captain.

"Fred, George, Harry is going to try being a beater so one of you has to be seeker for today."

"Oh dear brother we must part ways!" one said.

"Indeed!" They both threw themselves at the arms of the other. Alex and Neville laughed. At what Harry didn't know. He had seen many comrades depart and it was not funny.

"Why do you have to be keeper Ron?"

"I'm better! And traditionally keepers are also the captains."

"Who named you captain?!"

"I have a strategic mind!"

"Yeah, with stone pieces in a game of chess. Quidditch is much faster!"

That didn't bode well for them. In teams everyone had to know what they should do and when. They had to repeat until it was second nature of the mission would fail. But then again Harry himself didn't know how to play.

"Fine you can be keeper. I'll be seeker. George will be chaser."

Both teams met on the centre of the pitch. The opposing team was formed by James and Lily Potter, Sirius, the father of the redheads, a woman he didn't know, and another unknown man.

"Here you are Harry," Alex said and handed him a bat. A weapon, that he knew how to use. "Be careful with Sirius and Lupin, they are brutal beaters."

James Potter whistled and they all went airborne. The bludgers and snitch were released. Someone threw the quaffle up. James was bigger than Alex and caught it with ease. There it was his target. This would be easy he had a weapon.

Harry advanced on James. Sirius and Remus pelted him with bludgers but he was still feeling the effects of his magic vision and was able to dodge well in advance. Whack! James Potter let the quaffle drop and cradled his injured arm.

"What the hell! That's illegal! We get three shots!"

"Sorry uncle Sirius he doesn't know how to play."

"Time out!" Neville said. Both teams landed and formed circles to discuss strategy.

"What was that Harry?"

"You said I had to hit the members of the other team."

Alex groaned. "With the bludger, not whacking them with the bat!"

"Well that's just stupid. If you have a weapon why not use it?"

"Those are the rules of the game!" Neville said, "I think we will be better off if you are chaser with Ginny and Alex."

"But Neville! He doesn't know the plays!" The redheaded girl said.

"Fine keeper then. Sorry Ron you are seeker.

The game restarted. Harry circled the hoops. He casted a blocking spell. They would not score now.

"Harry watch out!"

Sirius approached the hoops at great speed quaffle in hand. Harry flew to intercept him. The quaffle disappeared from Sirius' hand. James flew past Harry and threw the quaffle at the hoops. It rebounded.

After the second time it happened James demanded to see the hoops. They discovered Harry's spell. His team called another time out.

"Hell Harry! We are 60-0 now. Don't screw up anymore. You'll play seeker now. No fighting techniques and no magic. Just get the pretty golden ball ok?" Neville said.

Harry could not understand. Had they not told him to make sure the others didn't score? What a better way to do it than a blocking spell?

"Don't worry Harry. You'll get it. Now don't let mum get the snitch, be careful, she's fast. Go get them soldier!"

Once again they were airborne. Harry flew around the pitch looking for the snitch. It was proving difficult. The magic of the spells used to build the pitch was bothering him. Harry saw Lily dive and followed her.

She had a head start and weighted less. Harry had to lay on his broom just to get the same speed. Lily Potter pulled up centimetres away from the ground, no snitch in sight. A ruse! He had fell for a ruse. There was no time to brake or pull up. Harry dismounted the broom, his feet touched the ground, he ran for a few metres and mounted his broom again. It wasn't so easy to take him down.

A whistle blew. It seemed his play had been for naught. Lily had caught the snitch. The other team offered another game but they had taken longer than expected and the real match was about to start.

For some reason Harry felt as if he had screwed up a mission. It had never happened before in a solo mission. He didn't like it.

* * *

The noise from the stadium was loud even there in the fringe of the forest right before the campsite. Here however the wild roar was just a tamed buzz. The fireworks told her the match had ended. In a few moments thousands of fans would exit the stadium euphoric. There would be so much people Aurors would not risk shooting at them.

Bellartix looked at her troops. Upon meeting her gaze each and every one of them straightened. Good. It had taken them years but they finally had an army worthy of her lord. Most of them were new recruits. Only the leaders were from the first war. Voldemort preferred it that way. Perhaps he was right. New recruits didn't have that inclination to violence her old comrades had. None of the highly trained new additions they had acquired thanks to Lucius was there but this bunch was good enough.

"Remember the plan. We'll attack as they leave the stadium. We'll use the confusion as a weapon worst than any spell. You know our lord's new policy no innocents harmed..."

"Bullshit!"

"It is not your place to say McNair!"

"We'll divide in four groups of ten. Those of you with brooms will attack from above. Your job is to attract the Aurors away from the general public. Draco, you are with them. Give the other teams a few seconds."

Six robed figured nodded.

"As soon as you have done your part. Leave and be on standby we'll call you if we need a hasty retreat. Once the Aurors are in the open field. McNair and Nott's team will attack from the right and left flank. I'll attack the front. They'll be trapped. Their only retreat would be the stadium but Lucius assures us protocol says they'll hole up VIPs there."

The different teams started moving to take their assigned positions. Draco stopped her.

"Bella, I want to go with you. I want to be on the front lines."

"I'm sure our lord will reward your enthusiasm. But we have to follow his plans. Last minute planning was the reason we lost the first time. You are very good at quidditch that's why I chose you for the aerial team. Now go."

Bella stopped another death-eater. The only one without a team.

"Remember your part Barty that's why we are here. Don't get caught off in the fight. Voldemort would not be kind if you did. Do you have all you need?"

He smiled and patted his breast pocket.

"Good. Hurry up or the plan will fail."

* * *

It had been great. Watching the game had allowed Harry to gain an appreciation of it he did not have before. The game was just like war. The chasers were the foot soldiers carrying out an infiltration mission. The beaters were the snipers watching over their troops. The seeker, the only individual player, always looking for an elusive and shiny thing that could win them the battle could be compared to an intelligence gathering officer. And the keeper was the small force you left at home to make sure your base was protected.

Perhaps he would have to try his hand at beating again. As he played he had thought it was unnecessary but watching the game he had discovered beaters had a finesse that escaped the general public. They had to be fast en precise. Make sure they didn't hit their team. Yeah would have to try. He had been good at snipping in his te...

Harry didn't know what it was but the air had changed. Noise. The zooming sound of brooms. but that couldn't be, the ministry should have restricted flying over the stadium and camp site.

_Attack. Civilians. Death Eaters._

"On the ground!" Harry said and brought Alex and James Potter down with him. Lily was besides them. Spells rained down on them. The explosions blinded Harry. For a moment all he could see was the trace of magic.

There had to be at least seven shooters. Several individuals dressed in blue robes feel to the ground most dead. Aurors.

"You have to get them out of here!" Harry said raising his voice to be heard over the broom noise.

"You are going with them!"

Harry had already raised and was shooting at the cloaked figures is the sky. This was his thing. He had not known it. He had chosen not to pay attention to it, but now it came lose. He was the predator and those people his pray. Everything was where it should. Harry felt that familiar rush of magic mixed with adrenaline overtake him and felt everything was right in his world again.

"Harry! Harry come back!" He heard Lily Potter scream. Her yells were lost on the general mayhem. Around him people ran like headless chicken. Three brooms gave chase to the escaping civilians. Aurors run after them. The other shooters had the rest of them controlled. They were herding them.

Harry raised his wand to the sky. Lighting struck a broom down. Another two focused on him. He mounted his Firebolt and accelerated. Spells broke his robes and skin. He pushed his broom forward. One of the Death Eaters tried to grab him. Harry kicked him in the face sending their broom off course and speed up.

He could see the other Aurors ahead of him. They were surrounded. He counted thirty.

Arrows shoot from Harry's wand and pierced two Death Eaters. Two down. Twenty eight to go. His broom lurched forward and became instable. Harry looked back, his tail was on fire. Harry braced for impact. He crashed hard and rolled over; he jumped up with the last roll wand at the ready.

He counted twelve Aurors. Some must have been protecting the VIPs; others protecting the civilians, reinforcement was yet to arrive. The attack plan had been brilliant. They were outnumbered and surrounded. High power spells were out since a campsite full of civilians was nearby.

Harry sensed another change in the air, he moved to the right just in time to avoid a severing spell aimed at his head. Harry turned around. Blades shoot from his wand. They cut the Death Eater's throat and chest. He fell, blood soiled the grass under him. That left their force at fifteen, but the Aurors where only six by now.

Harry raised his wand and brought several lightning bolts down. three more down. Twelve to go. Six of them focused on him. Harry erected a shield just in time two stop a round of spells. His shield shook. Another round and the shield cracked. One spell pierced through it and cut Harry's left cheek. A green Avada Kedavra followed the first spell. Harry had to dive to the left. Spells hit the earth around him. His head was going to explode. Dirt flew everywhere, Some landed on his already sore eyes.

"Fuck!"

He had to end it now. Harry pushed himself up. His wand spit black fire around him. The flames were barely visible in the night but he could feel their heat. The spell would not work as well in an outdoors setting but it would do and it would only harm enemies not Aurors.

Harry waved his wand directing the fire as a conductor directs a symphonic orchestra. It was indeed a beautiful symphony he created; that of suffering and death. One tried to fly. A gesture from Harry's hand and he was frozen in place just to fall prey to his Protego Diabolica.

The deafening sound of the brooms was back. They rescued their comrades. They wanted to run now? Too late. Harry moved his wand up and flames engulfed the broom. Another pair had already left. Harry strained his wand on them.

"Surrender your wand!"

Harry looked towards the scream's direction. Five Aurors had their wands pointed at him. Harry looked away, to the retreating broom. It was nothing more than a spec n the sky now. Too far away for even his wand to reach them.

"Drop you wand! On your knees!" The Auror said again.

Still with his back to them Harry complied. He fell to his knees, his wand still on his hand. He knew how this would end. Harry pushed magic to his hand and burnt his wand to ashes.

"Hands behind head!" Harry complied.

A spell impacted on his head and everything went black.


	9. Chapter 9

**Three things before you start reading; **

**1\. This fic has been betaed up to chapter 7, that is why I was not updating, by Alia275, please go read the new version at least of ch1 as it improves a lot. **

**2\. Thanks to Alia275 for being my beta. **

**3\. Two days ago I created a Fictionpress account with the same pen name I use here. I'll leave alingn in my profile, so far I wrote a flash fiction of about 650 words called "Chip Error." I would appreciated if you go check it out and commented if you liked it (and if you didn't do comment too). **

* * *

**Trial**

_"Aw!" _

_The girl fell to the floor. Blood stained her black training attire. The instructor pounced on her. For a second Harry watched petrified, he was sure he was going to yank her up by her long blonde hair but he grabbed her arm. _

_He wasn't gentle or minded the deep gash on her limb though. _

_"What was that! You think you would last in a battle with that pathetic shield soldier!" the instructor said. _

_"No sir!" she said "but your spell was too strong." Harry heard her complain. The instructor heard it too. _

_"What was that soldier!" _

_"Nothing sir!" _

_"Too strong you say?! Cast your shield again! I want it to withstand ten severing spells and it better not crack this time!" _

_The little girl casted a perfect protego. It was so dense and blue you could barely see through it. The first spell impacted. The shield held. The second. The third. Fourth and fifth round. Sweat fell from the girl's brow and neck. No doubt her hands were drenched in sweat too. Not good for holding a wand. Her eyes held determination but tears threatened to spill_

_She would not be able to maintain the spell much longer but no one could fault her for that. The instructor smirked. _

_Harry knew what came next. _

_The instructor casted a bombarda maxima. The shield resisted but the girl's eyes were wide, she had not been expecting it. She had lost focus and that would cost her. _

_The Protego lasted another two spells but it felt at the eight round. The cutting spell collided against the girl's right leg this time. _

_"Aw! It hurts!" _

_"You think the enemy will care! You have any idea what they will do to a pretty girl like you once you fall?! Now up!" _

_The girl stood, her injured leg barely sustaining her weight. Red droplets of blood cascaded into the floor. _

_A bell rung. Ending the lessons for the day. The girl took a limping step away from her position and lowered her wand. The instructor stopped her. _

_"You'll stay until you manage to hold the spell." _

_"But it's not fair sir! My spell would have lasted but you changed spells!" _

_"You think dark wizards will tell you what they are going to throw at you girl! In a couple of years you'll be doing missions out there and..." _

_"Potter you are finished! Go to your dorm!" Harry would have liked to stay but that would only have gotten the girl in more trouble. _

_"Yes sir." _

_Four hours passed before the girl appeared on her room. All of them were there waiting for her. Her training clothes were cut and tore everywhere. For every whole on her clothing there was an hematoma, injure, burn or gash in her pale skin. _

_By then her injured leg has stopped bleeding the blood had caked over the wound. Two older girls helped her to a bed while others went to fetch potions to treat her wounds water and something sweet. They all knew the drill. They had been on her position before. _

_The girl, Serena, Harry thought was her name, collapsed in her bed and started sobbing. She would not listen to the pleas for her to let the older girls see the injures or for her to drink some water. _

_"N-no I w-want m-my m-m-um and d-dad!" she said. _

_"Please Serena we need to treat the injures." _

_"N-no, I-i-it's g-going t-to H-hu-rt." _

_"Yes, but if we don't do it, it will hurt worst. You'll get sick and they would have to cut your leg off." There was no sugar coating there. Life was harsh and that was the only thing they got; the harsh truth. _

_"No, I w-want my mum!" _

_"What's a mum?" Harry said._

_The older girl gave him a dirty look. Harry had seen worst and he was really interested. He sat by Serena. She looked at him with watery eyes. _

_"Mums love you no matter what. They make the best pies. They kiss you injuries better and give you hugs and rub your back after so you feel better." Serena's lips had curved up as she spoke of what Harry assumed was her own mother. One of the girls had taken advantage of it and was healing her injuries. _

_"Hugs?" Harry said. The girl just nodded. _

"Wake up, Wake up!"

Harry opened his eyes and tried to go for his spare wand. Chains stopped him. His surrounding were all blurry. It had all been a dream.

"Good, you are awake. Do you know why you are here?" A grave voice asked. Harry forced his vision to focus on the man's face.

"Do you know why you are here?" A muscled black man with a square jaw said.

Silence

"My name is Kingsley Shacklebolt. You were brought into the DMLE to be questioned about tonight's happenings. Just to be clear no one is accusing you yet. We just want an explanation. Could you please state your name?"

Silence.

They could say whatever they wanted, but they were looking for a confession.

"Please state you name."

They already knew it. They were looking for a crack, a way to make him talk. First your name, then your age. What did you like. You relaxed and they got everything they wanted.

"For the record your name is Harry Potter. "

Bingo.

"Up until recently you were part of a non-sanctioned black ops program is that correct?"

The program. He had just dreamed about it. Weird he had never dreamt about the day Serena and he had met.

"For the record; you were. Which makes you a highly trained individual. What were you doing in the Quidditch World Cup final?"

Silence. Serena had been six then, two years his junior. She had got in later than most did, just after her parents were killed. Or so they were told. She had become everyone's little sister. But she got along batter with Harry. But she didn't want to know anything about him anymore.

"Could you please explain the events that led to you killing ten people?"

Silence. There had been thirty and that should have been the number of his killings.

To all of them Serena had been special to all of them. She had something none of them had. She remembered her parents. To them that had been precious and they often asked her to tell them tales of her former life. Although looking back maybe that knowledge had not been precious but cruel. You could not miss something you had never known, but Serena could.

A tiny crystal bottle hit the metal desk. Another Auror, an older one, forced Harry's chin until their eyes met.

"Look, either you tell us or I'll pour that down your throat and make you spill even your darkest secret. I'm not supposed to since you are a minor and all, but the ministry will never find out." He said. He had a bad breath. His long hair made Harry's cheek wound itch. To Harry his eyes didn't look menacing but tired.

The door banged open. "Scrimgeour! Let go of him right now." The man's hand fell from his chin as if Harry's skin burned. Lily Potter rushed in a freed him from the shackles retaining him. He fell forward and she had to catch him. He had to have a concussion; perhaps he had hit something when he fell face down into the ground at the World Cup tent field. What he was feeling were not the after affects of a stunner.

Lily Potter led him into another room. Harry crashed into a sofa and she got her wand out.

"Didn't I tell you to go with your father and your sister? Didn't I ask you to come back?" her voice was soft but there was reproach in it.

"And let those civilians die?"

"You are no longer in that blasted program. It's not your job any mo-!"

"It's not my job! It's who I am!"

"You know how worried your father and sister were?! How worried _I_...?!"

"Well, you shouldn't have worried! I survived just fine for sixteen years without you!"

After that both stayed silent. Lily applied a cooling charm to his swollen arm. Harry hissed.

"Sorry." `

"No problem."

Her fingers ghosted over the injure on his cheek. Millimetres away from his skin, so close he could feel her touch.

"You have grown into a handsome young man. I bet you will be a heart breaker at Hogwarts. You were such a cute boy when you were a baby. I never thou-"

Lily's broke voice and Harry thought he saw her eyes water but she turned away and he couldn't be sure. He hoped she healed the injure without leaving any scar. People with facial marks were easier to remember and recognize.

"Anyway I need to see your other injures, could you take your shirt off?" Harry complied he was used to being patched up. Lily seemed hesitant however. "God, Harry that is a deep wound."

Again she felt the injure with a feather light touch. Lily applied a healing cleaning charm. It stung. Then Harry felt the skin knitting back together. Her hands didn't left his torso.

"How did you get this scar?" she asked touching a narrow line just below his left breast.

"That is classified."

"Of course. Turn around I need to check your back." Not much damage was done there so a simple cleaning and dressing charm took care of some minor cuts.

"I brought you some clean clothes. I had to look in your backpack, I hope you don't mind."

Harry shook his head

" Harry you should have told me you only had two changes of clothes. I would have bought you more."

"Magic cleans clothes at a moment's notice so I only need two pairs. Formal and informal clothing. It's best to travel light." It seemed stupid to talk about clothes but perhaps that was the only safe topic right now.

Lily wrapped him in a hug. "Don't worry your father will short everything out at the trial," she said. Harry thought her voice had broken at the end but he couldn't tell he was frozen.

Serena had, much later, told him about hugs. She had said it was the best feeling you could experience. They made you feel warm and fuzzy, happy, protected, safe, loved... Harry could not confirm it or deny it because he didn't quite know what he was feeling as Lily Potter hugged him.

Lucius Malfoy strolled in the Minister of Magic office, a tap from his cane accompanied each step. Albus Dumbledore sat at the Minister seat talking with the Minister herself in hushed tones.

At either side of that desk were two smaller ones. James sat in one, the other was occupied by a mid-rank ministry official, Dolores Umbridge if he wasn't mistaken. A iron chair sat in the space between the desk. The defendant's chair.

The circle was completed by three wood thrones where the jury sat. Two where already occupied.

"Have you requested my presence Minister?" he said.

"Yes, you have been selected to witness and pass judgement on a serious crime trial." Lucius had known it already. In fact his mission depended on it. Sometimes a small bribe went long ways. Neither Potter nor Black looked happy about it.

Two more members of the Wizengamot came in. Minister Bones gestured for Dumbledore to occupy her usual spot behind her desk.

"Now that we are all here we can start the trial of Harry Potter for the murdering of ten alleged Death Eaters at the Quidditch World Cup. The Most Noble James Potter will represent the defendant as he is still a minor. Miss Dolores Umbridge will represent the Ministry of Magic and Magical Britain. Objections?"

Lucius rose his hand "It highly unusual for the father to defend the son. The boy is sixteen, almost an adult in our world he ought to defend himself."

"You are not wrong Lucius but given the defendant's past thought it would be appropriate to give him some leeway."

"I understand Chief Warlock I just don't want this trial to be ruled illegal if its ever revised."

"The ministry agrees with the Chief Warlock Mr. Malfoy, but we appreciate your concern," Amelia bones said.

"Then let's move on to the last part. This trial will be presides by Amelia Bones, Minister of Magic and myself Albus Dumbledore acting in my capacity as Chief Warlock. As the ministry has deemed a highly sensible matter this is a reduced trial and only three members of the Wizengamot have been selected to pass judgement; The Most Noble Oswald Greengrass, The Most Noble Lucius Malfoy and The Most Noble Augusta Longbottom. Objections?"

James Potter rose his hand. "The defendant is accused of the manslaughter of ten alleged Death Eaters, one of the Noble Members selected has been previously investigated for cooperating and even being an active member of the Death Eaters. While it is said that The Most Noble Mr. Greengrass had very lucrative business partnerships with the suspected Death Eaters killed."

"Chief Warlock Lucius Malfoy is a member of the Wizengamot. He has never been stripped of his rights and so he can judge criminal matters. What is more the minister and I gave you such margin to work with that we felt the need to bring Malfoy as a counter balance. As for Mr. Greengrass the Wizengamot does not operate based on hearsay, Umbridge said.

"Agreed. Any other objections?"

No one spoke.

"Let's then do the oath." Dumbledore got his wand out and the rest followed his lead. "Witches and wizards gathered here today do you swear on your life and magic to do your assigned duties to the best of you abilities, without prejudices, and to never reveal a word of what will be spoken in this room?"

"We swear on our life and magic." Several gold lines sprung from each wand and wound around the arms of the others.

"You may bring in the defendant," Dumbledore said.

One Auror opened the door while two more escorted Harry to the metal chair in the middle of the room. Harry sat and the manacles he was wearing fused with the chair bounding him to it. The Aurors casted several charms on the wall so no one could listen in a sealed the door.

"Harry James Potter, you are accused of the man Slaughter of ten alleged Death Eaters. How do you plead?"

"Not guilty," Harry said.

"Miss Umbridge, your turn," Dumbledore said.

Umbridge circled Harry's chair like a predator, and yet Harry saw a speck of fear in her brown eyes. He was tempted to snarl just to make her jump out of her skin. It would be so easy and fun. This trial was enough of a nuisance to his mission.

"Mr. Potter you were present at the World Cup final correct?"

Silence.

"Mr. Potter on the 25th of August were you or were you not at the Quidditch world cup final?"

Silence.

"During the alleged attack you pursued the alleged attackers against the advice of an older, more trained and more experience Auror as testified by Lily Potter, is that correct?"

Silence. Harry's mouth curved into a smirk.

"Mr. Potter did you, a minor, or did you not chased the supposed assailants against the advice of Auror Potter?"

Silence. Harry was starting to like this trial think. They had not resorted to Veritaserum or more...creative methods of interrogation.

"Chief Warlock do something! This criminal is thwarting the due curse of justice!" That earned her some disapproving grunts from the three judges.

"Try to calm down Madam Umbridge. Mr. Potter is until proven otherwise a innocent. I will not allow the use of the term criminal to refer to him," Dumbledore said.

"Yes Chief Warlock."

"Harry would you please answer the questions?" Dumbledore said.

"I thought I had the right not to answer any questions if they might incriminate me."

"You are correct, but this will be much faster and easier on all of us if you answer. If not, and given this is a matter of national security we will be forced to use Veritaserum."

National security. Did politicians always used the same excuse? It was the same excuse used to create and close the black program that had trained him. Fine he would play along. If things went south he could always use the wand buried in his arm. That would complicate his mission but he would have time to think about that if it happened.

"Fine."

"Good, then let's start over again. Mr. Potter you attended the quidditch world cup correct?"

"Yes."

"And during the alleged attack you decided against the advice of a well trained and experience Auror, correct?"

"Well, I don't know if Aurors are well trained."

"Please Mr. Potter answer the question," Minister Bones said.

"Yes."

"And after chasing after them what did you do?"

"I protected the civilians there."

"And how did you do that?"

"By eliminating the threats."

"When you say threats you mean people and when you say eliminate you mean killing, don't you?"

"Correct."

"I have finished my questioning Chief Warlock."

"James your turn," Dumbledore said.

"Thank you chief warlock. I have only one question: Madam Umbridge did the Aurors recover any wand on Mr. Potter?"

"No, what does it matter? They saw him casting the spells!"

"Are those Aurors here?"

"No, they have however summited their memories of the event."

"As you are well aware Miss Umbridge memories are not admissible in a criminal trial since 1702. I have finished my questioning Chief Warlock."

"Thank you James. Miss Umbridge do you wish to add anything else?"

"I would like to request for several Aurors to be called in."

"As you know that is not possible. Witness must be called in before trial. Now the room is sealed."

"Then I would ask for the ministry to allow the use of Veritaserum on Mr. Potter, this is a National Security matter."

Every one turned to Minister Bones.

"Unless you can provide some proof that Mr. Potter might be guilty of something I will not allow it. We have damaged Mr. Potter enough."

"This is scandalous! He is a murderer!"

"Careful Dolores. He is also my son."

"Please go back to the topic at hand," Dumbledore said.

Umbridge took a deep breath and forced a smile on her face " I rest my case Chief Warlock."

Umbridge spoke with a soft and mannered voice but her body language told Harry she was trying very hard not to explode again.

"Does the defendant wish to say something?"

Harry cleared his throat. "Whatever you decide today, I did what I was expected to. The ministry of Magic Spent almost eleven years training me to do it and there are things you just can't forget. I know some now think we were not necessary and I hope you are right, but I'm afraid you'll be proven wrong."

"The Jury may deliberate now. Since you cannot leave this room a silencing charm will be casted. I ask you to judge only what you heard here and now."

Ten minutes later the silencing charm was cancelled. Lucius rose. "We find the defendant not guilty. In his haste to bring this case to justice the Ministry Neglected to gather evidence. We recommend the defendant is released until such date as the Ministry finds evidence solid enough to indict him again."

"Thank you Lucius. The Wizengamot has spoken. Harry James Potter you are cleared of all charges."

The manacles on Harry's hands disappeared.

* * *

**Again, if you like my writing style and plot go check out my Fictionpress account. I'll leave a link in my profile. Thank you.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks to all of you who have followed and favourited so far. thanks to the adminds of the C2s that added this fic too. **

**Keep in mind this chapter edited (by me) but not betaed so I apologize for any mistakes. **

* * *

**Safety Net**

"Order! Order!" Albus Dumbledore amplified voice resonated through the room, "honourable members of the Wizengamot, we reached the main question of the day. During these past weeks we have discussed the Enhanced Training Program issue. Today we close this ugly episode of our history with the last debate and voting; classified status of those involved in the program. Minister of Magic." Dumbledore took his seat once more.

"Thanks Chief Warlock. Today I will not tax you with a longwinded speech for the issue is clear and so is the standing of the government and the Liberal majority I represent as Minister. The government, all of us here today, has harmed these children enough..."

Grunts and kicks on the floor drowned her out. Amelia Bones raised her had to silence them. After some moments an explosion from Dumbledore's wand quietened the room.

"Noble and Most Noble Members of the Wizengamot I remind you that everyone has the right to be heard and thus must be heard by the rest. For those of you that missed that lesson in your sixth year at Hogwarts I would also like to remind you that the spell I just used will increase in force with every use, and, if I use it three times, it will burst your eardrums so don't make me use it again. You may continue Minister."

Amelia bones bowed her head in acknowledgement. "Yes, yes, I see all the Most Noble members and Noble Members of the New Era for Magical Britain ready to protest 'oh but we weren't here back then. It was all the Traditionalist's party doing.' Whether you were elected back then or not is not relevant. We have been designated now and we must fix our society's problems. To that end I ask you to vote against lifting the secrecy on those kids' names. Haven't they suffered enough? Thank you."

"The Most Noble Lucius Malfoy from the Traditionalist Party," Dumbledore said.

Lucius Malfoy rose from his seat. "Thank you Chief Warlock. It is disappointing to see that the Liberal Party insists in attacking my party and the wizards and witches that designated us, even when we were the only ones that supported their proposal to look into the Black Ops programs of Magical Britain. Even if today we will be the only ones supporting their idea of protecting these children's identities, but we will nonetheless do it; because it is the right thing to do, the least we can do for those who, at such tender age fought the greatest enemy this country has had..."

"That's rich coming from you Death Eater!" Someone shouted.

"Order! I will not tolerate such insults in this chamber. Mr. Malfoy please continue."

"That is all Chief Warlock."

"Garrick Ollivander from the New Era For Magical Britain."

"Thank you Chief Warlock. It's funny, my honourable colleges say children, but all I hear is weapons..."

"Outrageous!

"They are still children!" The members on the back shouted

"I agree that it is not their fault to be like that, you, the men a woman that decided to relax and let the former Minister create the Advanced Training Program are to blame. Now you feel bad about yourselves so, once more, you decide what it best for these people and Britain..."

"It has nothing to do with that! These children deserve a chance!" Amelia Bones shouted.

"Didn't they deserve it when they were born? Was it ok to steal their lives back then!"

"I wasn't here to prevent it!"

"Oh, I forgot. the mighty Amelia Bones, here to save us all! You want to talk about opportunities? Why don't we talk about those muggle-born children that can't attend Hogwarts because their parents will not allow it?!"

"They have a right to refuse!" Amelia said.

"And the children? Don't they have any say?!" Ollivander said.

"They are minors in both worlds! The parents decide."

"Something could be done and you know it! And what about those that do decide to pursue a magical education just to find out our world is prejudiced against them."

"Order!" said Dumbledore, "I have allowed this to continue for the sake of a free debate, but I feel we are deviating too much from the topic at hand. Please Garrick finish your speech."

"These are important topics Albus, they have to be debated some day! Our survival depends on it."

"I agree, but that is not today's topic. Summit your questions and proposals and they will be debated."

"I don't have enough backing, and you know it. As I was saying; Whether you like it or not the people that took part in The Program are no longer children but weapons ready to go off. They might be instable and dangerous. In fact this chamber knows for a fact that they are; just two days ago a suspected member of this program killed ten people..."

"Death Eaters, Ollivander, not people, Death Eaters. They would have killed you if they had the chance, don't forget it." James Potter.

"Alleged Death Eaters Mr. Potter, don't forget that yourself. Even if they were Death Eaters it's the Aurors job. We cannot let random people, trained or not, to supplant our security forces otherwise our state will fall into anarchy." Ollivander said.

"He...this person saved lives! There were muggles just meters away! He avoided a international incident!" James Potter said.

"In any case, my party's stance is that the list of children involved in this training program should be made public. I also propose that should that happen, the individual tried two nights ago for the incidents of the Quidditch World Cup Final be retried."

"Our laws don't allow to try the same crime two times. This individual was cleared. End of the story!" James Potter said.

"It could be argued however that the legal status of the individual has changed. Before their identity was confidential which prevented a full trial so they faced trial before a reduced jury. But if his identity is made public today this person could stand a full trial."

James Potter was speechless.

"Elphias, you are the main jurist of this chamber would that be legal?" Dumbledore asked.

"A good jurist could convince the Wizengamot certainly. But the Ministry, would have to agree to prosecute it again and designate a prosecutor."

"The ministry does not agree," Amelia Bones said and smiled at Ollivander.

"You cannot do that! A vote should take place!" Ollivander said.

"In fact it is well within the minister's powers to do it, however, given the ministry recent history and the decreasing level of trust of wizards and witches in our institutions I think that you should allow a vote to take place Chief Warlock." Elphias Dodge said.

"In that case if the secrecy on the participant's names is lifted I will propose a voting on the retrial of the World cup incidents. Would you like to add anything else Mr. Ollivander?"

"Voting against lifting the secrecy on those names today would be a grave mistake. Your biggest indicator that I'm right, honourable members, should be that the Traditionalist were eager to back the Minister on this. Magical Britain has a right to know. Thank you."

"With that last intervention the discussion should be over and a vote should take place, however, the minister and myself felt that it would not be fair to discuss the future of these children without inviting our Youth Representative to speak on their behalf. keep in mind that she couldn't be present in most of our discussions because of their classified nature so some leeway should be given to her." Dumbledore said.

"Then, if she is not aware of our discussions how can she represent anyone?" Ollivander said.

"Oh, please, you are just sore because _your_ candidate, Granger, was not elected!" A woman on the Traditionalist benches shouted.

"Even you Flint should wonder why Miss Greengrass was nominated! Had she not been born in the family she was born in would you have nominated her? Had she not been in the house she is would you have nominated her? Had she not kept A Malfoy's company at Hogwarts would she be here, speaking before us today!"

"Enough Ollivander! I will not tolerate such harassment against my daughter!" Adrian Greengrass said wand in hand

"I am merely stating facts, my Most Noble opponent. You are free to dispute my asseverations if you want " Ollivander drawing his own wand.

"Order! Lower your wand immediately!" Dumbledore ordered, "may I remind you gentlemen that this chamber represents Magical Britain? Please, behave accordingly or I'll put you both in a full body bind.

"I demand Mr Ollivander's take back your words and apologize or be thrown out of this chamber for the rest of the session!" Adrian Greengrass said.

"Mr. Ollivander I kindly ask you to take back your words and apologize to Miss Greengrass," Dumbledore said in a monotone voice.

"I will not do such a..."

The rest of the sentence was drawn out by a chorus of "Cast him out! Cast him Out" from the traditionalist benches and stomping on the floor. Dumbledore raised a hand to quiet them.

" Noble Ollivander I urge to take back your words and apologize."

"I refuse Chief Warlock this is a reality and someone should address it!"

"Cast him out! Cast him out!"

"Very well then, votes in favour?"

Every wand except for those of his own party light up. It was the protocol, there was a certain etiquette they all had to respect.

"Mr. Ollivander you shall not return to this chamber until the next session." Dumbledore waved his wand, the doors opened and wind threw Ollivander out. "After this rather...dramatic interjection let us hear our Youth Representative. I ask you to pay attention for she represents the younger generation, the ones that will judge our acts and character in the future for what we do today."

Daphne Greengrass took her place at the lectern besides Dumbledore as tradition dictated.

"Thank you Chief Warlock. Thank you members of the Wizengamot for giving the chance to speak here today on behalf of these children. It is true that I am not aware of the discussions that took place on this chamber, but I do know something that the Honourable Members have already forgotten. As adults you choose to see the good traits of children, you forget that children can also be cruel and ruthless in their naivety. In other words put those children on a list and that would be reason enough to single them out. Even more at Hogwarts. They will be feared, hated, ostracised! Hardly what you hope you achieve."

The traditionalist benches rose in applause. Those from the Liberal Party that were against the proposal also clapped. After a few instants Dumbledore raised his hands to silence them.

"Thank you Miss Greengrass for you insight, now you may..."

"I would also like to address the retrial proposition...I kno-"

"She can't do that! She was only invited to discuss the first issue!" a wizard shouted from the New Era benches.

"Yeah, kick her out already! She will be back in here in a few years anyway!" Another voice said from the Liberal side.

"Noble colleges, please be clam. As you know it was the Minister who invited Miss Greengrass here today, so she is responsible for her, and she is the only one who can decide what she can and cannot address. It is my opinion that she only wants to address the retrial issue because she takes her responsibilities seriously. I'm inclined to let her talk." Dumbledore said.

Amelia bones bowed her head in acknowledgement.

"Please, do continue Miss Greengrass," Dumbledore said.

"I know it is not my place to give the Noble and Most Noble Members any advice, but I feel it is my duty as Youth Representative of the Wizengamot to speak on behalf of this young person. For what little I know. The Ministry deprived him of a proper childhood. Later The Ministry changed his mind and decided they had made a mistake. They tossed him out like a repeated card on a chocolate frog."

"It was for their own good," a masculine voice shouted.

"Now it was for their own good, before that it was for Magical Britain's best interest but they are the ones that had to suffer. You decided to close the program and sent them home with a promise of mental counselling. Unfortunately one of them was at the Final World Cup and did what the program had taught him or her and you want to blame them for it! If you want to prosecute them you should ask to be prosecuted yourselves. You are, after all, much older and committed much worse crimes against children..."

"Unveliable...!"

"The nerve of that ...!"

"Kick her out already!"

"She doesn't know what she is talking about!"

Several back benchers tried to curse her but their curses vanished against a silvery blue shield. with a hand gesture Dumbledore made the doors open for her and she exited the chamber still under the blue magic dome.

Dumbledore saw another wizard he knew too well take his chance to leave.

* * *

After Miss Greengrass had left the voting had been rather calm. The Wizengamot had decided to lift the secrecy on the kids' names, but at least the New Era had lost the second vote and the Potter child would not be retried.

Albus Dumbledore rubbed his temples. He still had to deal with his old friend. He would probably be waiting for him in his office.

Dumbledore hurried as much as his old age allowed him to and opened the double doors to his office. There he was, Cornelius Fudge, sitting behind _his_ desk and sipping a glass of _his_ finest fire whiskey.

On the surface he hadn't changed: as well dressed as always. Still sitting as tall and proud as always, as he was still the Minister of Magic. Up close however he reeked of alcohol and his eyes were bloodshot. His barely hunched shoulders gave him away. Being a politician was all he knew how to do and his career had finished in a least than honourable way. His ego couldn't take that.

"Still enjoying the finest pleasures in life I see," Fudge said raising his glass, the ice cubes clinking against the glass, "You'll excuse me for taking the liberty to pour some for myself but I can't afford it anymore."

"I think your retirement pension is more than enough Cornelius. Be thankful you even have one. There was an important part of the Wizengamot that wanted to strip you of it for what you did.

"I did what needed to be done!" Fudge finished his drink and put the glass on the desk with a sonorous hit.

"What you did to those children was horrible Cornelius."

"Like you and the rest of the Wizengamot didn't know what was happening. The missing children, Death Eaters vanishing all of the sudden... Those unexpected victories on a lost war..."

"I never...If I knew I would have stopped you."

"It would have been easy for you to connect the dots. But You didn't want to know! Maybe you did find out but you turned a blind eye. You were all too happy! Only as long as the war lasted of course, only as long as we won and your popularity rose. Only as long as no one like Skeeter started digging! But _you _are going to fix this Dumbledore. I might have fell but I can make you fall with me and you know it.

The office doors opened and two Aurors came in. They each grabbed Fudge's arms and half walked half dragged him to the exit.

"This is not over Dumbledore! You hear me? This is not over!"

Dumbledore made the doors close behind them and sat on his chair. Maybe a glass of fire whiskey was not such a bad idea after all.

* * *

Harry woke up. Adrenaline surged though his body. Under the bed covers he gripped his wand tighter. He resisted the urged to raise or open his eyes. He had to maintain the element of surprise as much as he could.

What had woke him up? He reached for the magic wards surrounding his room and bed. Nothing. It had not been that.

Noise. He could hear a noise that didn't belong to the night. Steps. They weren't James' he had a firm step. The steps he was hearing were careful soft, someone who was trying not to be heard.

They weren't Lily's she was trained to Auror standards if she had wanted to be stealthy she would be better than this. There had been no breaches to the wards so that only left the girl.

Harry had been expecting this moment for days, since he had returned from the trial. To be honest he had thought the girl would interrogate him the night after the trial. But perhaps she was too shaken for that. He supposed now was the perfect time, the night before they went to Hogwarts.

His door opened. Harry almost smiled, but he remained himself that he had to play his part. He stirred. The girl stiffened and stopped. Harry evened out his breath and the girl closed the door.

"Harry are you awake?"

He just grunted.

She sat on his bed and he half opened his eyes.

"W-what? how?

"Ssh, it's me Alex"

"What do you want?"

"I...I wanted to see how you were doing...you know after the world cup...I heard mum telling me to leave with dad, then she yelled after you but you had already disappeared...then you didn't return until two days later and dad said you had been tried, but he didn't say why..."

"I'm fine."

He had been replaying the lost moments on his mind over and over again. He should had never let those two death eaters escape. And enemy that escaped was an enemy that will return to kill you. But the girl didn't need to know that.

"You fought them, didn't you?"

Harry grunted.

"Why?"

This felt like a déjàvú, like mother like daughter he supposed. "It's what I'm supposed to do."

"you have other options now Harry."

He shrugged although he doubted the girl could see it in the dark. "It's the only thing I know."

"Weren't you scared...fighting Death Eaters I mean? "

"No."

After that they both stayed silent for a long while. Harry was considering going back to sleep when the girl spoke again.

"Could you teach me? To fight like you...Neville is my best friend so sooner or lat-"

He wasn't expecting that. "No"

"What? Why not! is it because I'm your little sister!"

"You have a safety net."

"huh?"

Harry sighted. "In your mind. when something "bad" happens your mind goes through a list of people you can turn to. Your mum, your dad, Mr. Black. I bet if you didn't have any other option you would turn to me even though you barely know me. That is your t setting. Only if no one could help you, would you start acting, but by then it would be too late."

"What do you think?"

"I'm tired, could we do this another day?"

"Please."

Harry sighted. "I don't think about it anymore. It's too complicated to explain. Maybe it's a flash of light, maybe a sound or a smell. A person that is not supposed to be there. A missing detail in an Auror uniform. Alarms go off in my mind. From there it's always the same: take cover, protect the nearest civilian, that was you, evaluate and act."

"But there was no cover at the world cup," Alex said.

"I was your cover."

The girl was silent again, much longer this time.

"You have other options now Harry," she said. left the room. Harry went back to sleep.

* * *

**Sorry for the huge gap between chapters. I'll try to update more regularly. **


	11. Frostbitten

**Frostbitten**

The throne room doors opened before Severus Snape. The sound of his Hungarian Horntail leather boots on the stone shore of the artificial lake reverberated through the room. The bronze details of his boots glimmered against the fire floating above him.

As always a boat was ready for him. He got on board careful not to stain or rip his new Green Welsh hide jacket.

The boat sailed the moment he got on it. Inferi surfaced to escort it. Severus smiled. That was what happened when you chose the losing side. An inferius touched the boat with his bone thin fingers, Severus face turned disgusted. He should burn such waste of a creature, but they were not his but Voldemort's.

The boat arrived and he levitated out. Two other Death Eaters were waiting by Voldemort's throne. Severus Kneeled.

"You had me called my lord?" vile rose on his throat. He had no lord! But sometimes one had to pretend to achieve their goals. Voldemort promised riches and power, Severus had already received some, if what it took to get it was calling their leader lord so be it.

"Ah, yes Severus: Lucius brought me the names of the Enhanced Training recruits. I noticed that one Harry Potter will attend Hogwarts. Needless to say this is an unexpected danger to our plans so I would like you to keep an eye on him."

"You think he could be of use to us my lord? His family..."

"No, I'm aware his family is a prominent light family... this is interesting."

"What my lord?"

"I was probing your mind when I realized some of your memories had been altered; by the Potter boy if I'm not mistaken."

"What!"

"Do control your ire Severus. This could prove useful if the Potter boy gets in the way, if played right he could even be swayed."

"My lord his family..."

"Yes Lucius we have been going over this already they are light, but imagine if we could turn the oldest child...with his background he won't be so light oriented."

Severus Snape didn't know what was more worrying: that Voldemort had been going through his memory without him noticing, or that a child, a Potter, had played with his mind as some cheap toy. It made his blood boil. He would tear that brat apart!

Snape gritted his teeth and swallowed. "Should I approach Potter then my lord?"

"Keep your distance for now let's see how things play out at Hogwarts. That school tends to change people. For the time being just make sure he doesn't get in our way."

"As you wish my lord," Snape said.

"You are dismissed."

Snape got up and bowed. He left the place backwards, never turning his back on Voldemort, yet never looking at his eyes. All he wanted to do was cleaning the dirt out of his fine robes. But that would have to wait until he was out of Lord Voldemort's sight. _He_ would take it as an insult and that would earn him a cruciatus.

The things one had to do to do business.

He would need a good glass of vampire wine. He had recently purchased an exquisite bottle if his memory served him right.

* * *

"But muuuuuum!"

"No buts Alexandra, you are not coming. You will take the train like the rest. Now hurry up."

Alexandra, that meant she was pushing her mom too far...but the matter at hand was worth it.

"Then why is Harry not coming with us, you know, like a normal kid?"

"We have been over this already he has to be sorted and the headmistress felt it would be better if he was sorted in privet, so he has to go in early," Lily said.

"But don't you think Harry will be lost and scared? There all by himself, surrounded by adults, facing one of the most important tests of his childhood?" Alex said.

"That worked once, don't expect it to work twice," Lily said.

"You know with what happened at the World Cup I would feel safer if Harry travelled with me..." Alex held a hand up to silence Lily's protests, "I know that is not possible, so how about I go with you by floo. It's much safer." Alex smiled.

"Alex if you don't get your butt in gear right now I swear..."

"Ok, ok, geez, I was just suggesting no need to bite my head off."

"I'm sorry Harry," Lily said. Her mouth turned from a thing line to a smile, her eyes regained their natural warmth. "Sometimes I wish it was legal to curse your kids!" she said the last sentence loud enough for Alex to hear. Harry nodded.

"We are leaving! Have fun battling a troll, Harry."

Battling a troll, huh? It seemed quite extreme to have children battle trolls to get into school, but on the other hand it was an effective way of testing the core traits of each house if Harry was to judge by the information the girl had given him.

He had a huge advantage on normal students: he already knew magic, even beyond Hogwarts years.

Harry's brain ran through a list of spells he could use to defeat a troll and level of power required for the spell to be effective. Which way would get him in each house...

That was an interesting thought what house should he get himself sorted into? The note he had received at Diagon alley had said that his job was at Hogwarts; that meant there would be troubles at Hogwarts.

The girl said the most troublesome and "dark" students at Hogwarts were sorted in Slytherin. Harry suspected her opinion was biased, but most Death Eaters did get sorted in Slytherin, most of the Death Eaters' offspring was there too...

"Ready to go Harry?" Lily said.

Harry nodded.

"Don't worry you'll be fine. I'll go in first and make sure they have everything ready. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," Lily said and was gone amidst green flames.

Harry envisioned once more how he would face the troll. Slythering valued cunning over all. So the girl said. Harry was ready he knew what the mission was and what he had to do. He stepped in the fire wand at the ready.

"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," he called in a whisper. Flames engulfed him. The world blurred around him, his body spin out of control. Harry caught glimpses of places and people, unconnected bits of random conversations, no long enough to be even a word.

Harry's brain begged him to close his eyes, but he couldn't the first instants into a fight were crucial.

He could already see the fireplace entrance. His feet touched the ground. He had never been good at landings. He had never figured out why, it had nothing to do with his balance or disorientation. Countless hours of training had made him better at it. Still his best option was to let himself fall.

Harry rolled behind a sturdy desk to take cover and raised his hand ready to cast.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Potter what is the meaning of this!"

No troll in sight, just Lily Potter and Minerva McGonagall, Hogwarts headmistress.

"It's ok Minerva, it's ok. Just an old joke among the students...I think Harry took it too seriously."

"Is the troll thing isn't it?"

Lily nodded. Harry got up from behind the desk. Wand still in hand.

"I'm sick of that joke. I should make a rule forbidding it," McGonagall said, "Don't worry Mr. Potter, I assure you there is no troll, dragon, basilisk or any other dangerous creature involved in the sorting. Aren't you a bit old to be fooled like that?"

So the girl had played him. He would have to revaluate all the intel she had given him.

"If you could please take a seat Mr. Potter we will proceed with the sorting. You can go now Lily."

"I...I was hoping to see his sorting," Lily said.

"It would be highly unusual for a parent to watch their child sorting. It's not a mere placement formality but a rite. It marks the child formal entrance into the world of magic. A personal journey of discovery," McGonagall said.

Lily stood on her spot and looked at McGonagall with big green eyes like a small child might do before the headmistress. Minerva turned away. "I have too much of a weak spot for you," the old witch said and sighted, "he is not a child anymore anyway I guess."

McGonagall took an old and dusty hat from one of the shelves and patted it a few times. Harry could see Lily fighting not to smile but in the end her mouth curved upwards in half a smile.

"This, Mr. Potter is the sorting hat. He will decide which house you belong to," McGonagall said and put the hat in Harry head.

_Old and dusty! I resent that! I'll have you know I'm the sorting hat!_

What the...! He hadn't even notice the intrusion on his mind. Harry drew his focus inwards and strengthened his defences.

_Ah, we got a fighter! It's been too long! Mr. Potter I was created by the Hogwarts founders do you really think something so petty as legilimency will stop me?" _

Harry stayed focused on the foreign presence on the fringe of his conscious mind.

_Have it your way. Harry James Potter, but you didn't know your second name until a month or so ago didn't you?_

Blood froze on Harry's veins, how had the hat...? Of course it wasn't that difficult to know his name was public knowledge now. But the other part...was it on the papers too?

_Correct and yet wrong Mr. Potter, but let's continue I have to sort you after all. You are brave. You have fought countless battles. Godric would be honoured to have you among his. _ _Of course Salazar would say that if you are alive it's only thanks to your cunning but I digress... Hmmm, On second thought perhaps you wouldn't fit in well in Gryffindor, you plan too much. You would never go into battle without planning it first. _

It seemed the hat was just guessing, nothing to worry about. Harry relax his muscles but maintained his mental wards.

_That's what you think? Hmmm, you are smart, but not the kind of smart Rowena looks for in hid bunch. No, you wouldn't fit there. Helga on the other hand wouldn't mind housing you. You are very loyal. Not unsurprising in a soldier. You are particularly loyal to Serena aren't you? You were friends weren't you? Oh the things I could tell you about her. _

Serena's name was also on the list, but how did the hat know they had been friends.

_Do you still think I'm guessing Mr. Potter? _

He_ could_ be guessing but it didn't look like it. The only way he could know he and Selena were friends was if someone told him, but he couldn't imagine any sane person talking to a hat even if it could answer.

_Which is a shame because if people talked to me I would tell them very interesting things._

The only other way he could know was if he had been there. But Harry would remember a talking hat if he had seen one. How many could there be?

_I believe I'm the only one of my kind. _

Unless...most if not all english wizards and witches came to Hogwarts. All of them had to go though the sorting ceremony, if the hat was able to leave a back door to their minds after the sorting...

_I knew you were smart Mr. Potter! It's a shame you won't remember any of this. Perhaps you would fit in Rowena's house, but I believe you would feel more at home in..._

_"_Slytherin!"

_Mission accomplished, _Harry thought.

"Slytherin...?" Lily said, "but, but Harry is the opposite! They will murder him!"

"Do calm down Lily," Minerva said.

"But Minerva, you know...couldn't you repeat the sorting.

"My sortings are final, Auror Potter," the hat said.

"But he is a Potter! Potters have always been sorted into Gryffindor, and I'm a Gryffindor too..." Lily said.

"Genealogy has nothing to do with my sortings Mrs. Potter!"

"He fought against what Slytherin represents!"

"Slytherin does not represent darkness, even if most wizards like to think it does. It represents cunning and intelligence which, sometimes, leads some wizards through a dark path, including Salazar himself," The hat said.

"Harry has been obeying orders his whole life! How can that be cunning?"

"True, right now Mr. Potter is lacking some cunning and that is why Slytherin will help him," the hat said.

"Mr. Potter, run along to the Great Hall, you know your house," Minerva said interrupting the discussion.

"Yes headmistress." Harry got up, left the hat on the desk and exited the room.

"You are the headmistress do something!"

"I'm sorry Lily but only the hat can place students.

"Calm down Lily, nothing will happen, you will be here to watch over..." was the last thing Harry could hear while he descended the stairs.

Weird. Why would an Auror stay at Hogwarts? Did the ministry find out about the troubles his mysterious informant had told him about? Or was it to watch over him because of the World Cup incident.

At that time the Great Hall was still empty. Harry sat at the Slytherin table. He remembered which one it was from his infiltration, not that he could miss it with the giant green and silver banner with a snake hovering over the table.

There was no ideal spot; all of them were too exposed. Harry chose the table's corner closest to the Great Hall door, opposite to the staff table. He sat against the wall, next to a column that would prevent any possible attack from behind and make impossible for anyone entering through the door to see him while still letting him see the door. The rest of the students would hide him from the teachers' view.

Harry enjoyed the silence he knew wouldn't last much and looked around. three more long tables for each of the houses. Another one the staff table presided over the Great hall. A little to the right there was a lectern that looked like an owl. It rained on the sky in the ceiling mirroring the rain that poured outside.

That was his life now. He was a Hogwarts student. Harry snorted, it wasn't funny but the absurdity of the situation got him.

* * *

"How was the meeting?" Tracy Davis asked. She had already asked Daphne earlier that day in the train, but Daphne knew she now wanted the real answer, the one she could not give her before prying eyes and ears.

"Horrible," Daphne said.

"That bad?"

Daphne nodded. "They decided to reveal the names. It should be in the prophet by tomorrow, but I bet everyone knows already."

"So they basically put those people in a target list. Any of them coming to Hogwarts?" Tracy said.

"I don't know. I don't have access to that info," Daphne said looking to the ground.

"Cheer up, at least you convinced them not to retry that kid," Tracy said and put and bumped into Daphne.

Daphne stopped, they were about to enter the Great Hall and she didn't want anyone to hear her next words. "You know I'm just a puppet Tracy, there to keep appearances." Daphne walked inside the Great Hall, walked along the table and took her usual spot on the corner next to the staff table, as further away from Draco's corner as she could.

She noticed it right away. Something was off. She scanned the table. She spotted the Gryffindor right away. _Her_, what was that particular lion doing at the snakes' table?

"Who's that?" Tracy asked pointing somewhere down the table.

Daphne followed her slim finger. As it turned out what was off was not the lion, not only her anyway, but the fact that she was talking to a Slytherin. Daphne's blood ran cold. She wouldn't, wouldn't she...

"Harry, you got the wrong table, didn't I tell you we Gryffindors are lions. I reckon it was considered the embodiment of bravery of something." Daphne heard her say. Air returned to her lungs and blood started circulating through her veins again.

The other person's, a boy judging by the name, tone was softer so Daphne didn't catch the answer but whatever it was Alexandra Potter didn't like it.

"Dad and mum won't be happy," Daphne heard her say. The boy told her something but again Daphne couldn't hear it. Alexandra left and Daphne got to see who she was talking too. Had she not had so much control over her emotions her mouth would have fallen open.

"Oh my God!" Tracy, it seemed, didn't have such control over hers. "Daph..."

"I know," she said.

Alexandra Potter had a brother. Hogwarts rumour mill would explode when people found out. That or the fact that James Potter had been de-aged. No, those were not James Potter's eyes, those were Lily's.

"Was he on the list?" Tracy asked.

"I already told you I don't have access to that info, my father won't tell me."

Daphne averted her eyes, Draco had arrived. So far she had avoided him but a simple look could suffice to start a conversation and she didn't feel like it. Thankfully Draco's attention seemed to be focused on the new student. From the corner of her eye Daphne saw him pointing him to other Slytherins and laughing.

"Daph, maybe we should..."Tracy said.

"No," Daphne said.

"But Daph, he is her..."

"Let it be," Daphne said.

"But Daph, they will..." Tracy said.

"I said let it be," Daphne said and looked to the front where the sorting was about to begin.

* * *

Tracy did drop the matter for the rest of the diner, or maybe she was just famished at first and excited by the headmistress announcements later on, but she started again right before they went to bed while they hanged around in Daphne's room.

"You should have warned him."

"Don't start Tracy," Daphne said sitting in his queen size bed.

"He's got to be one of the kids on that list. No one just enrols at Hogwarts at sixteen."

Daphne shrugged. "Maybe, so what?"

"If you had warned him he would owe you, and maybe he could help you."

"I doubt it," Daphne said.

"Talking to him wouldn't kill you," Tracy said.

"It could, and you know it," Daphne said looking at her hands.

"Fine!" Tracy said, she didn't like being wrong, "but he is _her _brother you should help him, you owe her at least that."

Daphne was silent for so long that Tracy had to look at her friend to make sure she had not said the wrong thing; that was a sensitive subject for Daphne. Her eyes crashed into Daphne's. Tracy didn't like her when Daphne had that look; it was like she was tearing her apart limb by limb.

"If he survives tonight I'll consider speaking to him."

When Daphne spoke like that there was no room for argument. It was like a queen speaking to a peasant. She spoke with such dispassion about what they knew would happen that night...Tracy Hated it, she understood why Daphne was like that but she hated it.

"My God, you _are _the ice queen," Tracy said and left Daphne alone.

Daphne locked the door and slipped under the covers.

Ice queen. She hated that fucking name!

Daphne felt a not on her throat. Hearing Tracy use that name hurt.

She knew what it meant.

Most assumed it was because a "romantic" disagreement with Draco Malfoy in her first or second year.

Perhaps some of that had led to the real cause...

Maybe she hated the name because it fit. Because she could still feel the numbness, the icy water sipping into her school robes. Because when she closed her eyes. She could still see those brown handsome eyes looking down at her while she was paralyzed, slowly dying...

Maybe it was because when she was at her worst she could still feel the void that had been carved on her inner self that day.

It was like her soul had been frostbitten.


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks for the 500+ follows 289 favorites and 88 reviews.**

**Also go check out my other Harry/Daphne fic called "The Slytherin Who Lived"**

**I realized we are 12 chapters in and I have never put a disclaimer so no, I don't own Harry Potter. **

* * *

**Trial By Fire**

Lily knocked on the door. The sound resounded on the empty corridor.

"Come in," a man said from inside.

"Good afternoon Mike," Lily said.

"Good afternoon, take a seat. I'll be with you in a moment," he said.

"desk or sofa?"

"Wherever you want Lily," he said.

Lily sat on the sofa. Silence settled. After a few minutes Mike took a seat in the sofa in front of her. No word was said.

Lily hated this part. Mike repeated it every session. He said it was to give her time to gather her thoughts. Lily thought it was to make her nervous. Worst part was it worked. It shouldn't have. It had never worked on her when they practiced interrogations...

Lily knew the silence game, she had used it plenty of times when she was an investigator, and yet...

Lily tried looking at Mike right in the eyes, but after a while it felt weird. She looked at the wall behind him. She gripped the sofa to avoid fidgeting. Her body started itching; first her nose, then the eye, her arms, left leg. Lily strengthened her grip on the sofa. She could hear his heart beating.

"Thanks for seeing me so soon Mike." Once more he had won the silence game.

"No problem Lily. Tell me: how are things going?"

"I already told you about Harry's and Alex's_ incident_ and Harry's trial." Mike nodded. "Today Harry started at Hogwarts, God is weird saying that. He had to get sorted, so we went ahead by floo. It's a shame Harry didn't get to ride the train...maybe I should have insisted more, every child should experience that." Lily looked down at her legs.

"There's always next year," Mike said.

"Yes, yes! Next year. Alex being as she is told Harry he would have to battle a troll..."

"Like father like daughter I see," Mike said.

Lily looked up and smiled. "yeah. Harry actually bought it! He came out of the fireplace wand out ready to battle a troll! Can you believe it?!"

"Well, Alex is probably his only reference right now," Mike said, "are they getting along? You told me in our last session they had made up after Harry attacked her"

"Harry and Alex? Yes, you know after they talked. I think they talk most nights. That will be difficult now," Lily looked down again.

"How so?"

"Harry got sorted into Slytherin." Mike waited for Lily to say more but she kept silent.

"And how are you taking it?"

"Me?"

"I know you and James always wanted Harry to be a Gryffindor," Mike said.

"I haven't told James..."

"What do _you_ think about it?" Mike said.

"Me, I...I..." Lily got up and paced around the sofas and Mike's desk. A few times she looked at Mike for some time, and then kept pacing. "Minerva says he will be alright, that Hogwarts is safe, but stuff has happened before... And I still can't connect with him!" Lily paced faster. "Most of the time he is obedient, but not like a kid is to his mom. He's like a soldier obeying a superior..."

"He _was _a soldier for a long ti-"

"He isn't anymore! Never should have been!" Lily said, "and then, when I really want him to listen to me, he just does the complete opposite!" Lily said her stare fixed on Mike.

"You are talking about the world cup."

Lily nodded. "Why didn't he listen to me," she said, her tone softer this time, "what if something had happened to him after I just got him back?"

"Lily, you have to understand that Harry was a soldier for a long time. It's the only thing he knew since he was a kid. You can't just turn that around in a few weeks. Day to day life that is the unknown for him, wild and dangerous; that's why he does what he is told, but battle? That he knows and he won't let you save him from it."

"Then what do I do?" Lily said falling back down on the couch hands on her lap.

"Don't oppose what he was. You want to know things about him? swap battle stories with him," Mike said.

"And if he is in danger again?"

"He doesn't see a battle as dangerous, given his background it might even be a thrill to him so there is not much you can do except have his back. If you think about it that's what moms do."

Lily let out a dry laugh. "Shouldn't you be telling me to make sure he enjoys his childhood. To keep him away from battle?"

"What for Lily? If he was eleven, twelve maybe even a fourteen, but as it is in a year he will be off age and no one will be able to stop him if he wants to go back to the fight. The best you can do is show him he's got other options," Mike said.

"But what if I lose him?"

"What you are feeling is normal, but don't worry Harry has gone through worse things than Hogwarts and he managed to find his way home.

"I have to go," Lily said. She walked to the door and opned it, then she turned to Mike. "Minerva told me Harry is suppsed tov start therapy tomorrow, are you his therapist?"

"No, it's not me, but even if I was I couldn't tell you anything. Dont worry Lily, everything will be alright, you'll see."

* * *

Harry woke up with a start, adrenaline bleed into his veins. He knew what had woken him. That sudden sensation; like a down-powered bolt charm. Someone had stepped through his utter wards.

Harry gripped the wand hidden under his pillow. Slowly he turned his head to look at the closed door. The line of light under it obscured and then returned to normal. Someone was behind the door. Harry turned his head again.

The door opened. Harry evened out his breath.

Some kind of paralyzing spell hit him, a silencing charm followed it. If his muscles had not turned to stone Harry would have smiled. He was sure that technique was not on the Hogwarts curriculum.

Someone punched him on the gut. "Wake up! I want you awake for this," a masculine voice said. Harry slowly opened his eyes as if he had just woken up. The light of four wands blinded him.

Another punch, this time in the face. Then three more, two to different parts of his abdomen and one to his groin. Air escaped his lungs. Harry slowed his breathing.

His vision cleared. Grey eyes looked down on him. His assailant looked familiar. Harry was sure he had seen him before. Blond hair...he looked like one of the man at his trial. Malfoy, James had called him. Lucius Malfoy known Death Eater.

More punches rained on his body. His lip broke.

"Nott your obsession with dicks is not normal," the boy said.

"Say what you will Malfoy, but that's the worst hit a man can receive," the other Slytherin said.

The blond boy had to be the Draco Malfoy the girl was always complaining about and the other two boys Crabbe and Goyle. His bodyguards the girl had called them.

"Stop," Draco said, "What are you doing in Slythering Potter? Shouldn't you be in Gryffindor with your blood traitor sister?"

A punch landed on his liver. Harry doubled over. Draco grabbed his head.

"Did you think I wouldn't find who you were? Did you really think you could get away with what you did to me?" he whispered on Harry's ear.

_Done to him? _Harry thought. He had never met the Malfoy heir before.

Taking advantage of his hold on Harry's head Draco punched him on the mouth.

Harry tasted blood. So far it had been an interesting intelligence gathering exercise but it was time to end it.

Harry took a deep breath held it for three second and released it slowly. As air left his lungs so did the pain on his body and the sounds of the pouches. When Harry's lungs had no more air the noise on the room was little more than a whisper and the pain reduced to that of a small wound; more irritating than anything.

Harry took a second breath and focused on the spells binding him. He went for the paralyzing one first. He could cast without his voice but he still needed to be able to move his arm.

He directed his magic to his limbs and chanted finite incantatem on his mind again and again. He felt his magic flow through his body and pooling on his limbs until they burned. His limbs separated slowly as if being unglued.

Harry made sure to keep the same position he had during the curse. He didn't want to let his attackers know he had freed himself yet.

With a slight move of his wand arm he ended the lumos spells lighting the room. In the darkness Harry could hear the confused grunts of the boys.

A simple kick to his privets was enough to deal with the Nott boy. Fair payback.

"Nott? You alright?" Draco asked but the boy didn't have enough air left to answer.

The blond was next Harry grabbed him by the hair and butted heads with him. Blood sprung from Malfoy's nose. A chop to the throat stopped him from screaming.

"Draco? Draco?!" the other two called.

"P-Potter has undone the spells," Nott managed to say. Harry could see his pathetic form holding onto his bed for support.

The warning did the other two more harm than good. They scrambled to the bed, their arms stretched to catch him, their guards open. Harry landed a chop to the chest then a knee to the balls and an elbow on his spine to one of the two, Goyle he though the name was.

He grabbed the second on a choke hold until he fainted. He had to control himself not to snap his neck with a final movement, but it wasn't necessary.

A punch to the face left Nott unconscious again.

Harry looked around breathing hard, blood falling from his broken lip. What a bloody mess.

He grabbed Draco by the head.

_Let's see what the hell he was talking about before. _"Legilimens"

Harry didn't even had to look. Draco's mind screamed his name. He was furious at him. Harry dived in deeper, he tried to look for more information but Draco's unconscious mind was taking over while he was unconscious his thoughts were becoming unclear. Images of a blonde, Slythering girl flood Harry. Draco seemed to have a fixation on love was none of his business.

Harry cut the connection and repeated the process with the other three. They didn't know anything. They thought it was just some sort of Slytherin tradition. A trial by fire to be accepted into the house.

Harry contemplated what to do. If this was a mission he would erase their minds. That however could prove to be troublesome, if they didn't remember beating him up they might try to do it again the next day...He could let them think they had won but that might invite more harassment and Harry didn't have time to deal with that.

He grabbed Draco by the collar of his robe, pushed him against the wall and slapped him. "Come on, wake up."

Draco looked around disoriented. W-what...?" Draco's gaze fixed on Harry and the blond tensed.

"I'll tell you what is going to happen," Harry said, "I'm going to heal you and your friends and you are going to leave my room. Tomorrow you will act normal, people will wonder if you gave me a beat up or it was the other way around, but they won't know for sure. You will leave me alone, if..."

Draco trashed against Harry's grip. "You got lucky Potter, but remember this you'll have to be lucky every time we only have to be lucky once."

"Luck is not even a factor here Malfoy. If you try to pull this shit on me again you won't even see the spell that kills you. Now leave."


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you very much for the 100+ reviews, all the follows and likes **

* * *

**Spotted**

Daphne woke up with a start. Adrenaline running amok in her veins. Her chest hurt, dread gripping her. She took a deep breath air filled her lungs, but it wasn't enough. She took another breath, but it was like her body consumed the air faster than she could breath.

Daphne Sat in bed and rubbed her eyes. She breathed again, through her mouth this time The hitch in her chest spread into her stomach. She needed to get up.

It had not been a nightmare, not that she could remember. She went into the bathroom to prepare for the day. The warm water helped her; little by little her breath evened. She searched her mind for what had upset her.

There was Draco, but that was a constant.

Right, she had fought with Tracy the night before. It wasn't that either thought. It was Tracy's words, they had sneaked into her mind. Daphne wished her friend was right, but she couldn't let herself hope, or else...

She dressed and looked herself in the mirror, making sure the mask was into place. Whatever she saw at breakfast that morning didn't change anything.

Tracy was already waiting for her.

"Listen Daphne, about yesterd-"

"Forget it; I can take a few snide comments." The other girl nodded.

As they approached the Great Hall Daphne's the sensations she had been feeling before returned. Her heart speed up, and the creatures wrecking havoc on her stomach grew restless. She couldn't breathe She tried and repeat to herself that nothing changed, but her subconscious betrayed her.

Daphne and Tracy took her usual spot. Daphne welcomed the chair at least no one would notice how shaky her legs were if she was sitting down.

They had arrived too early; neither Draco nor Harry were there yet.

Daphne surveyed the breakfast options. She was not hungry but if she didn't eat now she would pay for it later. Some tea and a toast would do.

"Daphne," Tracy said.

Daphne's heart stalled, tea stuck on her throat. Daphne's look ran to the Great Hall entrance. She thought she had seen Potter there, but it was just a Ravenclaw. Her eyes returned to Tracy, she was pointing at a Daily Prophet article.

**REVEALED: **

**Names of the participants in the Enhanced Training Program finally released to the public. **

Tracy was pointing to a particular name; Potter, Harry James.

Daphne swallowed the tea coughing. For some reason breathing had become easier now.

_Idiot. _That only meant he was indeed a member of a black ops group not that he was going to help her.

Daphne looked again to the Great Hall entrance and her gaze met Potter's.

For a brief moment her mind painted Potter limping, his eyes bruised, his lower lip busted. Vile rose to her throat and the creatures fluttering in her stomach died frozen. One second later her eyes had corrected the image and he saw Potter unharmed.

"What are you waiting for? Talk to him," said Tracy.

Daphna made to rise, then fell back on her seat.

"What are you doing?"

"That doesn't mean a thing Tracy, maybe Draco didn't ambush him."

"Are you hearing yourself? Does that sound like Malfoy?"

"I don't know."

"Come on now's your chance. Take the first step. Warn him about the papers," Tracy said.

Too late she had missed that chance.

* * *

"H-Harry! W-wait!"

The girl. Harry slowed down. Alex caught him by the arm and stopped him. She was panting.

"Y-you have to see this," she said.

The girl was holding a copy of The Prophet. They had published their names. Imbeciles. After all they had done for them, and they just sold them!

"It isn't unexpected," he said.

"What... No, you don't understand. Hogwarts loves rumours. What you did, what you were doesn't matter. They will say you were a murder or something worse!"

They wouldn't be that far off the mark.

"Harry, the moment you walk into the Great Hall it will explode like a bomb. They have painted a bull's eye on you Harry.

Judging by last night would say that he had it before the list reached the public's eyes.

Your house mates ostracise, harass you, bully you or... k-"

"Don't worry. I can take care of myself" he said.

"Harry it's not like that. Not all Voldemort supporters in Hogwarts are from Slytherin, not all of them are students either..."

"Harry." Great just what he needed.

"Lily."

"Are you ok?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Harry said.

"I..."

"Mom, they published the names!" Alex said.

"I know you father told me would happen."

"We have to do something."

"Go, Alex, you'll miss breakfast."

"But mum...!"

"Don't worry, go." Alex didn't look happy but did as she was told. Lily took a long look at Harry.

It reminded him of his instructors when they were gauging him. Seeing if he could take more abuse or it was time to call it a day.

"Maybe you shouldn't go to class today."

"Don't you have work to do? Check the wards for example?"

"How did you..."

"You are wearing Auror robes, the rest was a guess." Harry walked into the Great Hall.

"Harry wait!" Lily said.

The girl was right. It was like a bomb. The moment he set foot on the Great Hall the level sound rose to unbearable levels. All eyes were on him, like snipers about to shoot their target.

Harry couldn't care less. He sat at the Slytherin table and started eating.

"Dunderheads. Don't they have anything better to do...? Potter!"

Harry turned to look at Severus Snape. Head of his house, potions professor, high ranking Death Eater.

"Yes sir?"

They stared at each other. Snape let a slip of paper fall in front of Harry. Had harry not caught it mid-flight it would have landed on his breakfast.

"You are excused from the first class of the day. You will see a special healer brought just for _cases _like yours," he said for the entire table to hear. He was fuelling the fire the Prophet had started. Snape bent down and put his mouth as close to Harry's ear as it was appropriate for a teacher. "Shame, you would have had potions with me. I was eager to test your knowledge. I suspect you exam results might not be accurate."

Harry watched Snape retreat into the teachers table. He knew, and he wanted Harry to know it. That was a possible inconvenient for his mission. He would have to keep an eye on him.

* * *

Harry knocked on the designated door.

"Come in," The healer said from inside, "ah, Mr. Potter, come in, close the door.

This room reminded Harry of the Headmistress' office. The floor was covered in a blue rug. The stone walls were hidden by green wallpaper, although there was almost no wall. A window overlooking the lake took most the space.

The woman who had greeted him sat behind a desk going over some files. She didn't look like a healer. She didn't wear any white robes. She was dressed in plain clothes and unlike healers she wore make up and earrings.

Harry spied his name on the file she was reading. The whole situation reminded him of a deployment briefing.

The healer raised her head. She made a recoiling movement startled to see Harry standing at attention before her desk.

"Take a seat Harry. May I call you Harry?" Harry nodded.

Harry stood there. He was not sure where he should sit. He was never allowed to sit during briefings.

"We can either sit here at the desk, or over there on the sofas. We could even sit in the rug if you feel more comfortable," she said.

Harry sat in front of her on the desk.

"Now, Harry, I want you to know that everything you say here is confidential..."

Nothing was ever confidential. Not even classified reports were. Information always found its way to the light. Harry looked at the giant window from the corner of his eyes.

"Don't worry, it's charmed, no one can see though it. As I was saying; I do have to write a report on your mental state after a week of sessions and then...well it depends...but I won't include any specific conversations," she said, "I'm not here to judge but to help you, so feel free to share anything you feel it's important."

She might mean what she was saying. She seemed young; maybe she was inexperienced on situations like Harry's. Harry wasn't however, and he knew that this _was_ a trial. Depending on what he said he would either be allowed to live a free life, or sent to St. Mungo's mental ward.

In truth this sessions were little else than covert interrogations. The best thing to do in those situations was give as little as he could while making it seem like he was cooperating.

The healer took a deep breath and a smile lighted her face. "Ok, let's start. How are you feeling today?"

"Fine."

"Are you settling in well here at Hogwarts?"

_Yesterday a bunch of Slytherins tried to beat me up. _"Yes."

"Any worrie-" Harry tuned her out.

True, Draco and his cronies had tried to beat him up, but they had it had been a physical fight for the most p-.

"Did you sleep well last night?" the healer asked. Harry nodded to keep her happy.

They had resorted to magic in the end but their casting was poor and weak. They were not the threat Harry was chasing.

"...nightmares last night?" Harry shook his head no. "Good, I'm glad to hear that. Let me know if it happens ok. With what you have been thr-"

Harry almost believed her fake enthusiasm, but he didn't want to hear opinions on what he 'had went through' from people how knew nothing about it.

Draco's as a threat had been farfetched from the start but he head to check it.

"Are you eating well? Any sudden nausea, lack of hunger?"

"No."

"Your name was published in the papers today. How does that make you feel?"

_Angry. _"I knew it would happen."

"That does not change any feeling you might have," the healer said, "for years you didn't exist for us common wizard and witches. Now your name is all over the papers. They will write about what you and the other kids did."

Harry stayed silent. He checked his body to make sure he was not tense. The healer might be inexperienced but she was trained to pick those cues.

"Alright let's move on then. How it's your relationship with your parents?"

Harry shrugged. Even if he had had the intention to answer he wouldn't have known what to say. He focused on making a plan to find the threat.

He would have to screen the whole school, teachers included. The problem was he didn't know when, were or what it was going to happen.

"I understand it must be difficult for all of you, but it's important you get to know..."

He needed an information source. At least he had gotten into re right house for that. Slytherins valued information. To them information was power. He had to establish a rapport with someone. He was almost sure one Slytherin was already interested. She had been looking at him all..."

"...your sister? The healer asked.

Harry had missed the question but in a sense answering about the girl was even more complicated than talking about James and Lily.

Harry shrugged again. "We get along well."

"I read here there was an incident between the two of you. Tell me about it."

Harry grunted.

"I know it's difficult but try," the healer said.

Harry stayed silent.

He was sure he had seen that Slytherin girl before, but where? Harry wrecked his mind for an answer.

"Well we have ran out of time. See you this Friday Harry," she said smiling.

Harry left the room.

Still mulling over the identity of the blonde Slytherin.

* * *

Daphne wanted to curse someone, but that would have broken her carefully crafted Ice queen persona. Damned Harry Potter.

She was confused. Daphne didn't like that. Potter was on the Prophet's list. He was a member of that program. He was unharmed, which meant he had faced Draco and had get out of it unscathed...yet when Draco had finally shown his face at breakfast he was fine too.

Had they left Harry alone? No, that wasn't like Draco; harassing new Slytherins was his favourite sport. Then what had happened had they reached an agreement? If so approaching Potter might be dangerous for her...

Similar thoughts had gone in circles in Daphne's head during breakfast. At last she had decided to take the risk and make contact with him. Potions was her best option. She had overheard Snape. He wanted to humiliate Potter, Daphne could help, there was no one better than her at potions.

Only Potter had not been there. He had reappeared after recess, in Herbology. Daphne was not that skilled at Herbology. After that they had DADA. She thought Potter would not show up, what could Hogwarts teach him? But he had been there, not that it mattered there was nothing he needed help with.

"Just go say hello," Tracy said.

"It's not that simple."

"Why not? "

"Becaus-"

"Because he has to owe you first so you have some power over him?"

"No, of course not! I just need to time it right. I need to have an excuse." Daphne stole a glance in Potter's direction, how could she approach him?

Potter turned and smiled at her.

He had spotted her.

* * *

**I read your reviews and I see you didn't like Harry let Draco rough him up a little. After debating with some of you I can only say that that's how I saw it happening, and the fact it irked you readers enough to write a review means I'm doing a good job building Harry. **

**Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter. There wasn't any action, ut some chapers have to fill the little details. **


	14. Chapter 14

I really hate to do this, but in the world we live today I think is best. This chapters contains depictions of **VIOLENCE** and **UNDERAGE DRINKING.** If you are not comfortable with that **DO NOT READ. **

* * *

**Agreement**

_Someone kicked his bed. _

_"Get up Potter! Today is your lucky day." Harry incorporated in bed, a curse on his lips. It was his superior. Harry jumped out of bed and stood at attention. He knew this could happen any day since he had turned ten. _

_"Sir!" _

_The man dropped a bag at his feet. "Gear up! You got five minutes." _

_"Yes, sir!"_

_As soon as the man was out of the room, Harry undressed, cast a cleaning spell on him, and put on clean clothes. He unzipped the black duffle bag and put on a pair of black trousers and reinforced dragon hide boots and vest. _

_In a smaller bag inside the big one, he found several potion vials and a steel dagger. He put the potions in the vest pocket, careful not to mix healing ones with exploding ones._

_He seethed the dagger on his left boot. _

_He ran out to the room and down the stairs to the conference room. He stopped several feet away to regain his breath._

_He saluted his superior. "Potter reporting, sir!" four other people were already inside the conference room. Harry stood still at the entrance._

_That was his first mission. Fucking hell. He wasn't so excited anymore. _

_"Gentlemen, Potter will be filling in for Jones." The man waved his wand; a map covered the wall in front of them. "What you are seeing is Amelia Bones' house. Death Eaters have taken control of the residence and are keeping Miss Bones, around twenty guests, that she had invited for a formal dinner and Miss Bones' ten-year-old niece Susan hostage. According to preliminary reports, the kidnappers have set anti-apparition and anti-portkey wards. Your mission is to get them to safety. The DMLE has lost all contact with the Aurors guarding the residence. Any and all people found there besides the hostages are considered enemies. Hendricks! _

_"Yes, sir. Our best bet it's to have a sharpshooter here," Hendricks tapped the map with his wand, and Bones' house became a small dot. Hendricks pointed to some elevated terrain. "He would take care of the guards posted outside and act as a spotter for the rest of the team. Potter! That's you. Meanwhile, Acker and Hale will bring down the wards. I want it done in less than two minutes, boys. Once the wards are downs Peters and I will enter first, then Acker and Hale will follow us."_

_"They'll start killing people as if they notice the wards are down!" Said Peters. _

_"They won't notice!" Acker said, facing Peters._

_"We can't risk it! Not with such high profile hostages!" _

_"What do you suggest, Peters? You are the tactical leader, after all." Hendricks said._

_"I agree with you on Potter. But I think the rest of us should be standing by in our brooms. If Potter confirms there are no wards hindering access or seem weak, he takes down the outside guards; we drop down on the roof and gain access through this window." Peters enlarged Amelia bone's house once again and pointed to a window on the second floor. _

_"We risk being seen... Potter, I want you to confirm the positions of every person in the house before we act._

_"Yes, sir!"_

_"Very well, gentlemen. I'll supervise the mission from here. Good luck!" The general said and left the room._

_They filed out. And started adjusting the magical earphones that would allow communicating in the field. _

_"Fresh meat!" The kid Hendricks had called Hale said, approaching Harry. "You nervous kid?" _

_Harry nodded. How could he not, his first mission was Amelia. Fucking. Bones! _

_Hale punched Harry on the abdomen. Harry had just enough time to contract it. Still, the punch made him bend over. _

_"That should distract you," he said, smiling, "don't screw up."_

_"Hale! Don't damage him too much! We need him alive for the mission." Hendricks said. _

_"Welcome board Potter. I'm Hendricks, team leader." _

_"Potter," Harry said, although the other kid already knew._

_"Are you right-handed or left-handed?" he asked. _

_"R-right handed," Harry said, confused._

_With a spell Hendricks cat Harry's left arm until the bone was exposed, put a wand inside the cut and healed it so fast Harry could only open his mouth in a scream that didn't have time to come out._

_"In case you lose your wand. Keep in mind that pushing it through the arm with magic will destroy your bone." Harry nodded._

_"Alright, gentlemen, let's go!"_

_The five-men-team ran up the stairs to the roof. Peters started handing out brooms. _

_"You a good flyer Potter?" He asked. Harry nodded. "Good, don't break formation." _

_They shoot off into the night. They flew in a single like, low, and fast to avoid detection._

_"ETA twenty minutes, be ready."_

_Fifteen minutes into the flight, Harry departed from the rest to take his designated spot._

_From his position, Harry could see Amelia Bones' house. He couldn't distinguish much, but that would change once he imbued his eyes with magic. Harry laid on his stomach and retrieved his wand from his arm, holster. He settled in and pushed magic through his eyes. Little by little, the Bones' residence became clearer._

_Harry put to fingers to his neck as he was taking his own pulse. He felt magic heating the tip of his fingers and the skin on his neck. "In position, over," he said and felt the vibrations go up his jawbones and into the magic headphones._

_"Sit rep, over," Hendricks said._

_Harry focused on the magic surrounding the house. Two dome-like shapes enveloped the house. After that, he could see several concentric circles surrounding the property. Trap ward, but nothing that would hinder their plan of action. "Anti-portkey and apparitions wards confirmed. There are also proximity wards. Approach by foot impossible. Four targets patrolling. Over." _

_"Hostage location? Over." _

_Harry pushed even more magic into his right eye. He located the guests in a big room on the ground floor. The dining room, Harry guessed. Most people were sitting on the floor, but he could see four people milling around. He checked the prints to make sure._

_"Ground floor left door. The dining room. Four possible targets inside. Two guarding the front door. At least three more patrolling the house. Over." _

_"Proceed. Over," Hendricks said. _

_"Roger that. Out." Harry started following the men guarding the outside perimeter when something caught his eye on the second floor. "Wait! Movement on the second floor. It's the room next to the master bedroom. It's a kid. Bones' niece. Over" _

_"We can't get her out without raising suspicion. We'll secure the house first. Proceed as planned. Over. _

_"Roger. Out." Harry trailed the four unsuspecting Death Eaters. He calculated his positions and who he should shot first. He took a deep breath and cast four long-range spells. Upon impact every one of them fell. Even at that distance Harry could distinguish the spray of blood and grey matter. The force of the spell even decapitated one of them.  
_

_"All targets down. Over." _

_"Roger. Keep an eye on us. Out." Hendricks said. _

_From his vantage point, Harry saw his five comrades fall from their static brooms into the room. With a silent spell, they opened the window. Harry saw peters raise a finger to his lips to indicate strict silence. They infiltrated the house. As they moved down the corridor, Harry saw a figure approaching. _

_"Target approaching. Contact on three, two..." Green light flashed through the window._

_The team was now going down the stairs. Two more green flashed. Guards at the door. Harry focused on the dining room. _

_"Four targets. One facing the window on the north wall. Two by the east wall. One behind the door. Over." _

_Even though the headphones harry could hear the door bursting. For flashes of green and some screams._

_"All clear house secure. All hostages secured. Over." _

_After they secured the house, Harry had joined them and helped bag the corpses. Then they left. Back in the base, they had a post-mission meeting. Once it was over, they all went to their rooms._

_"Potter! Where are you going?" Peters asked. _

_"To my room, I'm tired," he said. _

_"Nah kid, we have a tradition for rookies like you. Come with us." He said, jerking his head towards the stairs that led to the older boys' dorm. Harry followed them with some trepidation._

_Instead of their door, they led him into another room with a table and several comfy chairs._

_"Seat down," Hendricks said, pointing to the head of the table. Behind them, the other kids opened a cabined and closed it again. Glass hitting the wood table, startled Harry. They had set a glass before him; Hale was pouring a smoking, amber liquid in it. _

_"Firewhisky," Hendrickson said, "Old enough to kill, all enough to drink, so drink up." _

_Harry stared at the glass. _

_"Hey! I just realized we need a call sign for Potter," Acker said. _

_"Pretty!" Acker said. Her glass half empty by then. _

_"Pretty?" Peters said, laughing._

_"Yeah, look at his fucking eyes! What are even doing here, kid, you could be a model."_

_Harry shrugged. "Same as you, I suppose," he said and smiled._

_"Pretty, I like it. If the enemy overheard, they would think they got nothing to fear and then, BAM! Harry blows their fucking brains out like tonight!" Hale said._

_"Alright, Pretty, drink up," Hendricks said._

_Harry looked at the glass once more and downed in one go. _

_The moment the whiskey slid down his throat, his stomach protested. He didn't know if it was the excessive heat in his stomach, or the images flashing in his mind._

_He had killed five people. _

_Cotton covered Harry's ears. All sounds around him dampened while his own breath and pulse became too loud. Head felt like his brain was boiling inside his skull, darkness covered his vision. He felt lightheaded and nauseous. Harry grabbed his chair to stand on his shaky legs and hurried to a small sink and retched._

_He had blown his brains out. He had seen it when he had bagged their bodies. _

_His hands trembled. Harry splashed cold water on his face and rinsed his mouth. _

_Hendricks led him back to the table. He set another shot glass in front of him. _

_"Last chance pretty. You throw this one up, and I'll make you run all night," He said and smiled at him._

_Again Harry down it in one go. _

_"Welcome to the team petty!" Peters said, hitting his shoulder._

* * *

"Harry, Harry!"

The shrink called him. They had already gone thought the standard questions about eating and sleeping.

"I was asking you, why do you think the Enhanced Training Program was so important?" the shrink said. That was the question that had brought that memory to his mind. He had been so naive, so...weak back then.

"We got rid of the bad guys."

For a moment, Claire's eyes widened, surprised. Not unexpected since it was the first time Harry answered her more specific questions in the three weeks he had been seeing her.

"Don't you think Aurors could have taken care of that, should have taken care of that? Wouldn't it have been better to have grown up with your parents and sister?"

If he hadn't done what he did, Harry doubted he would even have a sister now. He knew what training Aurors received. If Lily had had to fight, she would be dead.

Harry stayed silent, looking at Claire.

"Wouldn't you have liked to have a real childhood instead of death and sacrifice?"

Harry didn't answer the program was the only life he knew.

"It must have been hard seeing your brothers and sisters in arms go," Claire asked.

Harry didn't answer, but he closed his eyes. No one died in her first mission. For a while, Harry thought they were invincible. They were well trained. Death Eaters and dark wizards were nothing compared to them. He soon discovered that even well-trained soldiers die.

"Harry, I'm trying to help you. Seeing people close to you die is bound to affect you," Claire said.

For a brief instant, Harry was tempted to answer, but then he realized what she was doing, she was gathering information. It was important to know how many kids had died and had the word of an ex-member if they wanted to prosecute those in charge.

Harry took a deep breath to clear his mind and shrugged again at the healer.

"Harry, you are aware that if you ever want to rejoin any security forces, they will ask for my opinion, right? If you don't speak to me, I would have to recommend against you joining again."

"That's was this is about, then."

"Yes, I told you I had to evaluate you."

"I mean the deaths," Harry said.

"I'm just trying to understand you, help y-"

"Understand? Help me? How? Have you ever been a soldier? Have you ever lost someone? Killed someone?!"

"N-no, but..."

"Then you only want to stick your nose in classified information you have no right to know," Harry said.

"Here," Claire said, handing Harry a parchment, "That's an authorization by Minister Bones."

Harry got up without looking at it. "I have seen a hundred parchments like that one, but the higher-ups never want people to know. I think we are done for today. "

* * *

Daphne paced up and down the corridor.

It had seen so easy, so clear when she had been sitting in potions...

She had asked to go to the restroom five minutes before the ending. No one would care to look for her for at least ten minutes. She had to approach Potter. She would have preferred it if it was the other way around, but someone was bound to notice after two weeks of stealing glances.

A door opened. He noticed her right away.

Tired of watching me from afar, Greengrass?"

"The only way you could know I was watching you is if you were watching me too."

"It's hard to ignore you when those blue eyes are drilling holes in the side of my head."

"If you ever want to have a chance at being a soldier, you should go back inside," she said.

"You should go back to Potions."

"It was almost finished," she said.

"I'm done with my session," Harry said.

"Didn't look like it," Daphne said.

"It's doesn't look like Potions is over, but here you are. Why?"

They both stayed silent. Harry walked away. "I thought we could reach an agreement!" she said.

Harry turned around and crossed his arms, expectant.

"You want to be a soldier again, right?" she said.

Harry didn't answer. "What do you care?"

"I don't. Do you want my help or not?"

"If you do this, I would have to help you back, right?" Harry said.

"It's the way Slytherins do things. Everything is business."

"Does my end of the deal has to do with Draco Malfoy?

"Why would I need you to help me with an idiot like Draco?"

"So, you don't?"

She hid it well, but Harry was sure the only thing the blonde witch wanted to do was tell him to go fuck himself with a broomstick.

They stood rooted to the spot. Daphne's eyes hardened. It was as if he was trying to curse him with those icy blue eyes. After a few minutes, she turned around and left.

Harry knocked and entered the shrink's office again. Greengrass was right.

* * *

**I'm editing the previous chapters with a new program I bought, so check them out in a month or so for the improved version. **


End file.
